How To Write A Song
by TheFrozenSky'0103
Summary: Desperate times may result in desperate measures. When home is no longer safe, she runs away. In her unnatural journey, she finds out how to write a song for herself, about herself. First fanfic. R
1. Chapter 1

How to Write a Song

Chapter One

BANG!

The sound of the door echoed throughout the small house. To a stranger, that was just what it sounded like, a door slamming open. But to me, it was an alarm, a warning. The person who had done that was in a bad mood, which definitely didn't work towards my benefit. It meant that I would most likely wake up in the morning bruised and sore.

"GIRL, GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" he roared, his voice making each window vibrate.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could as to not aggravate him further.

"Yes?" I whispered in fear of what he would most likely do to me.

"Where's my food?" he yelled.

I ran to get the lasagna that I had made recently and placed it on a plate for him. He devoured it in 1 minute flat.

I reached to take the now empty plate away. He went to watch TV with his beer without so much as a "thank you" or even a simple nod.

As I walked to the sink I slipped on the kitchen rug, making me crash to the floor. The plate shattered into pieces, alerting him.

_Shit._

He stormed in, a murderous expression upon his face.

"What the HELL? Worthless piece of crap! Can you do nothing right?!" he yelled as he kicked me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me.

As I gasped for air, he picked me up and threw me across the room making me to scream.

That's how it was for at least 3 minutes. Trust me, a lot can happen in that time length. There was punching, kicking and slapping, all directed towards me. There was also some bleeding, screaming and sobbing on my account.

He left to his room when he was satisfied. I got myself up and practically crawled to my room, my little sanctuary. I retrieved the First-Aid kit that I had purchased the day after he'd first beat me. Thank God, it's Friday.

God, I hate my father!

-----------------------~O~------------------------

I bet your wondering who I am. I'm no one special, really.

I'm Bella Swan and I'm 16 years old.

You know the girl who no teacher acknowledges, who wears raggedy old clothes and who is never _ever_ noticed by her fellow piers? The girl who gets beat up occasionally by her only parent? That's me. I know some people have it worse than me, but I must admit that I don't have the best life.

My life wasn't always like this. Seven years ago, I actually enjoyed life. I was exponentially happier then than I am now. That was because my mom was there.

She was our life and we were hers. We were the average happy wealthy family in the United States. She kept our family together. My dad and I loved her with all our heart. My dad was happy and doing well with his job, I was doing great in school and my mom was always smiling. I had done everything with me. She had even taught me piano; it was a way for us to bond. I had even written her a song along with my dad. She was my idol. Everything was perfect. That was until _that_ night.

_--Flashback --_

We were all in the car coming from dinner. It was raining hard; my dad could barely see 10 feet in front of him even with the car lights on high beam. We were all silent and Dad was completely concentrated on the road.

We turned on a blind curve and right there smack-dab in the middle of the freaking road was a deer. Dad swerved, barely avoiding it. He lost control as the car skewed of the road. All our screams of terror were merged together as the car crashed into a tree at 50 miles per hour. I blacked out.

_--End Flashback--_

I had woken up in a white hospital room with a broken leg and a concussion. My dad had a broken arm, a concussion and four broken ribs. My mom never had a chance; she had died instantly.

When I found out, I was completely devastated. I had stopped playing piano for some time. I started again since I figured out it was a way to connect with her.

My dad was deeply affected with the news. He had changed completely after that. At first he scarcely spoke to me and he barely went to work. However, he started drinking, more and more with each passing day.

One day he was totally wasted. He was crazy and mad for some reason, or probably no reason. He barged through the door and charged towards me. That was the first night he had beat me. I had been screaming and sobbing, begging him to stop. He didn't, well, not until 7 minutes later. Not only had he beat me, but he destroyed my piano, _my beautiful_ piano.

After that, I was absolutely positive that he didn't care for me nor did he love me. I had cried for hours once I figured it out. I knew that if I disappeared no one would care and nothing would change for anyone. Charlie would just curse me and he'd start ordering Take-out instead of my cooking. My broken piano was like another scoop of ice-cream on my sundae of sorrow. Heh, that had made me cry even more. The only thing that keeps me going is…. well, I don't know. I just don't want to die yet.

No thoughts of suicide have ever occurred to me, but another option of changing my life has. I've been thinking for days, no weeks about it. Nothing is keeping me here in the outskirts of Salem, Oregon.

I have just been pondering whether or not I have the courage to do it. But I just recently made my decision. I _will_ do this. I'll run away. I've already done my research on where I'm going to go. I'm going to Forks, Washington tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!

The alarm clock rang, jolting me awake. I rolled over in my bed to look at it. Its red lights glared at me, telling me to wake up. Why do I even have that thing on anyway? I bashed on the alarm, making it shut up. It's Saturday and it's not like I have anywhere to go. Hmm, I'm lucky that Charlie didn't want to eat breakfast. If he had, he would have literally kicked me out of bed and dragged me downstairs to make breakfast.

Wait! Today is yesterday's tomorrow. And yesterday I made my decision.

I'm leaving today! I'm escaping this hellhole I will no longer call home. Okay, so its 7:00 right now. Charlie a.k.a Dad must be at work already; his cruiser isn't in the driver. He'll be home at around 10pm. I've got time.

I stayed in my bed trying to sleep a little longer. I did until my stomach grumbled, a signal that meant 'I want food'. I got up stretching, my joints protesting.

I went to the closet to pick an outfit. I chose my cut-up jeans and a plain black shirt along with my undergarments. I shuffled to the bathroom, and turned the shower on as I yawned. I undressed myself and entered the shower when it was hot enough. I washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo and washed my body with my freesia body wash. I stood in the shower, wondering if I could really run away.

"No, I've decided. You can do this, Bella. You're a big girl now and you know this is right." I convinced myself.

I exited the shower when it went cool. I wrapped my hair in the towel and dressed up in my plain outfit. I attempted to brush my hair when it dried, but I just ended up putting it up into a ponytail. I jogged to the kitchen now that I was starving. I made a marvelous meal of cereal with milk. I thought of a plan whilst eating.

Ok, so I'll jog to the train station (I don't have a car) and hitch a ride on the train, which leaves at 5. Then I'll worry on the train for about an hour or so. Once I got to my destination I'll try to find a motel or something and then find a job somewhere. Then once I got enough money, I might be able to go back to school. Maybe. Could I do this? I know I'm going to keep doubting myself, but I'll end up doing this anyway.

I washed my bowl and dried it when I finished eating. I ran upstairs to pack the necessities I would need for the trip. (Hey, I haven't tripped yet!) I reached my room and retrieved my old backpack. I packed my toiletries and some clothes from my almost empty closet. The wad of cash I stashed from Charlie was stuffed in to the pack. I used to work at this convenience store, but I quit when working overtime was followed by beatings. I had worked enough to earn at least couple of thousands. I also grabbed my Ipod and charger that Charlie didn't know of. I searched my room for anything that I might need.

As I rummaged around, I found a picture frame coated with dust under my dresser. I blew the grime off and discovered it was a family picture taken before the crash. I remember this picture; it was taken at the carnival that came once a year. I noticed something in the picture that I never took note of before. All of our eyes; my dad's, my mom's and mine; were sparkling with love and happiness for one another.

It's not like that anymore. My dad doesn't have those feeling anymore and neither do I. Who would my positive feelings be addressed to? There's no one I know that I love and care with all my heart. My father stopped receiving those feeling from me when he first pummeled me to a pulp. My mom, she will never have any sort of emotion shown in her eyes. She's lying six feet beneath the earth in a coffin. She's dead. She's not here and she never will be again.

I felt water on my fingers and face, zapping me out of my trance. I realized that the water drops were my tears. I wiped the falling tears away. I can't cry now, of all times. I've got to be strong and brave for future I decided.

I stole a glance at the clock. It was 10. I plan on leaving at around four since the train station is about 4 miles away.

I stowed the picture in my bag and then snatched my favorite book, _Wuthering Heights_, from my nightstand. I mine as well occupy myself

After a couple of hours I was already halfway through the book. I took a quick look at the clock and noticed it was already ten till four! I better get going if I'm to catch the train. I grabbed my bag and went downstairs. My foot was halfway out the door when my stomach rumbled.. I groaned while turning around and heading to the kitchen. I took a pop tart and stuffed some other snacks for the trip to Forks.

I rushed out the door and began my journey that would change my life.

* * *

**Remember, Read and Review, please! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

People were boarding the train when I finished my little jog to the station. I snuck around back and waited in the bushes for the train. Once it started moving I galloped to a cart and opened the door. I tossed my pack in and quickly hopped inside before the train went to fast for my speed.

I closed the cart door as the train's pace quickened. I sat down alongside the boxes also occupying the boxcar. My bag was placed next to me. I grinned and laughed, amazed at what was happening.

_I can't believe it. I'm actually doing this. Hopefully, this is for the better. _

-----------------------~O~------------------------

I took my Ipod out of my bag and placed the earphones in. Then, I scrolled down in the menu to "shuffle songs" and clicked. One of Paramore's songs came up. I sighed, content with the Ipod's song choice.

I have always liked listening to music. It has always been my escape since Mom has died. I'm able to temporarily forget bad memories and escape. I daydream of nothing in particular. I know its weird, but it calms me. There are times when an inspiration strikes and I'm able to compose music of my own. None with lyrics, by the way.

There was this one store full of magnificent pianos and spectacular guitars. All of them were tuned to perfection. I would sprint there as to not lose the tune that I had devised. I've written some songs, most of them on the piano. FYI, I had taught myself how to play guitar.

Composing music isn't the easiest thing in the world. The introduction and the bridge especially are the toughest parts of a song in my opinion. Usually everything else flows out; it's like a second nature.

I regret not bringing the songs. I can't believe I forgot. It expressed my feelings and showed that I could do something. I had a talent and I wasn't a "worthless piece of crap" in the words of my father.

The ride was a lot more than half way done, there was about 15 miles left. I opened the door a bit since it was somehow stifling. Then I checked everything was in my bag. I have my clothes, my "girl" necessities; my Ipod is out, and my money is here. How much do I have? I took the bundle and began counting.

After a couple of minutes, all the bills added up to around two thousand bucks. This would earn me a couple of days I a motel. Hopefully, I'll be able to find a job before I run out.

All of a sudden, I got into this random trance. I lowered my hand, looking out the unlatched door as the wind caressed my face. I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on the cash. A strong breeze was able to snatch half of the bunch from my loose grip.

Completely flustered, I stood up and tried to get a hold of some of the bills flowing in the air, but the action was in vain.

_God, No! That didn't happen. That couldn't have happened. _

I looked at my hand to see half the amount of money I had before. I didn't imagine what had just occurred. It was real.

"UGH! WHAT THE HELL?! CRAP!" I yelled at the top of my lungs into the vast frigid air.

I plopped down on a box and moped because that was all I could do. How was going to pay for a motel room with only… five hundred bucks? I'd only be able to stay for a couple of days, and not to mention having to find food. I _am_ human.

SCREEEEEEEETCHHHH!

My moping was interrupted, as I was sharply jolted forward. Kneeling down, I shot a glance outside. This isn't Forks, why did the train stop if it's not at its destination? Wait, what's that? There was a light heading towards me. It looked like a car.

Alarmed, I gathered my things and hid behind some boxes. An unsettling feeling had shivered through me when those lights appeared. Apparently my little outburst of frustration wasn't a good idea.

I heard doors of the carts before me loudly slide open. What the….? My thoughts were ceased when the dusk's lights spilled into the boxcar. A person's steps stomped around, apparently this person was looking for something or.. someone. Abruptly, the box I was hiding behind was yanked away from me. I was completely exposed. Looking down at me were the eyes of an officer by the looks of it. I met his eyes with my terrified ones.

"So that passenger guy was right, we _do _have a stowaway. Come on little missy." Said the man as he roughly grabbed my arm and my backpack with his huge hand.

The officer dragged me out of the cart and looked in my bag.

"No drugs, no weapons… ma'am, do you know what I'm doing?"

I gave him no answer along with a blank expression.

"We can't have stowaways. If you get hurt, we're responsible. Did you think you could do this? Hah, you little brats underestimate us, us being authority. Now you brought this on yourself. You're lucky it isn't far. I hope you enjoy the wildlife."

He spoke into his radio, probably telling the conductor to get going. The officer stayed by my side as the train choo-chooed away. I watched open-mouthed as it dawned on me. I was going to _walk _the rest of the way to Forks! That's like thirteen miles!

The man turned around and headed to his car.

"Hey, excuse me, but can you please drive me to the station?" I shyly asked the officer.

"Like I said, 'you brought this on yourself', but here's a blanket just in case. This is what you get for sneakin' around and thinkin' you can hitch a free ride while everyone else has to pay. No one is an exception. Oh, there aren't any mountain lions or bears here. Just stay close to the tracks."

At that, the policeman entered his car and drove away.

I am surely imagining this. I just probably dozed off on the train ride after the shock of losing most of my money. I just have to do the '1, 2, 3 wake up thing', or 'There's no place like home' crap; maybe I could bash my head or hurt myself to wake me up like in those Freddy Krugar movies.

I pinched and slapped myself, and even tried the Wizard of Oz thing. Nothing. After a while, it began to settle in; this is really happening.

First my money gets the call of the wild when the wind blows **(the inputs of those book titles was a weird coincidence) **and then I'm dumped in the middle of nowhere. _And_ I have to freaking walk 13 miles to the station. Does God hate me?

This definitely wasn't part of my plan.

* * *

**The chapter four will be updated soon. **

**Hey dudes, there are many people reading this story, but don't review. Please, I need feedback if I'm to get better at writing. Thanks a mil.**

** Remember, Read and Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

The grass and twigs crunched with each step as I continued my walk to Forks. It would be about tow hours until I reached Forks. The day, however, is starting to end. It is no longer the evening, but the night. I don't think I'll be able to carry on throughout it. I'm a real scaredy-cat when it comes to wild darkness. It was already 7:30 and it has been a long day. Running away can be really exhausting.

I started looking for some cave or little ditch with a cover. There is an exaggerated amount of precipitation in this place. I don't want to get pneumonia on top of all the unfortunate events that have recently occurred.

A couple of meters away from the tracks, I discovered a little cave that was perfect for me. Apparently, my luck is turning around.

Drowsy, I spread the blanket the officer had given me on the floor. I positioned my pack on the floor to use it as some sort of pillow.

I lied down on the floor and put my head on the improvised "pillow" and curled into a ball to be able to fold the blanket to cover some of me. The temperature was dropping with each passing minute. I grabbed my Ipod and played some pianos pieces in one of my play lists to help me slip into unconsciousness.

The relaxing songs did their job knocking me out like a light in record time and providing a peaceful slumber.

Maybe it was too peaceful since I woke up at one in the afternoon.

Yesterday really _did_ wipe me out. I quickly gathered my stuff, but I did something before I headed out. I at only an apple for lunch and I didn't eat dinner. I got all my food out; there were only two cereal bars, one mini-box of cereal and a fruit snack. That's all I brought? I was going to starve. I'll just eat the fruit snack. After practically inhaling the food, I headed out.

I walked around two and a half miles last night so there's approximately 10 miles left. I should start now if I'm going to find a motel before dark.

I got myself up and exited the little cave. I found my way back to the train tracks and began the ten-mile trek.

--

Have you ever walked 10 miles straight? Let me give you some advice. Don't do it! It's exhausting. The one day that's sunny is the day I have to walk ten miles. I was sweating my ass off and I still had 6 miles to go.

The only positive side was the scenery. It was like Oregon, but the land was a bit more elevated making it appear more unique. It was like a professional landscaper had set each plant like so to bring out the beauty in such an ordinary place.

Anyway, three miles later I felt faint so I devoured the two cereal bars. Eating this isn't the best idea; it'll just make me thirsty. Huh, too bad I didn't bring water.

There are worse possibilities than being thirsty, like not being able to pay for a motel room or not being able to find one in time. Stuff like that. I was really starting to worry.

My thoughts ceased when I heard rustling in the bushes. I whipped my head to the sound. Is it some vicious wild animal? But the officer said there weren't any in these parts. That was reassuring. But what if he was mistaken? Now that un-reassured me.

I stood looking in fear waiting for the thing in the bushes to reveal itself. It moved and…_meow._

_What the hell?_

I approached the bush and uncovered a fluffy white fur ball. The kitten had a black strip from the tip of its nose on top of the spine all the way to the end of the tail. And the tip of its tail was a dolphin gray. Three colors, it's a girl. The tiny kitten looked at me, fear glimmering in its messy navy blue eyes.

Apparently its mother abandoned her or she died, there being train tracks near. The poor thing. I picked up the little cat, her claws slightly digging into my skin. She cuddled up to me and gazed at me through half-closed eyes.

Her eyes were practically begging for help. I'll keep her. No else needs to be unloved or not cared about. I retrieved the cereal box and gave some to the kitten. I know it's not in any cats' regular diet, but at least it's food.

I kept on my hike to Forks while feeding both the kitten and myself. Eventually I ran out. Great, now I'm out of food and there's still three more miles left. That is my fault, though. I better hurry if I'm going to find a place to stay before it gets too chilly.

I found even more tranquility stroking the kitten added to the silence of the wilderness.

--

I got hungrier with each passing step. I wasn't the only one who was hungry; the kitten kept whining, aggravating and frustrating me further. We had already finished our food.

I stopped and looked around me. Where am I? The train tracks are gone. I swear I was just following them. Everywhere I looked there were trees and they all looked the same. Maybe I went astray when I was day dreaming yet again. I was probably day dreaming about how good food and water would be right now.

Maybe I'll just go the other way and hopefully come across the rails. Which way was I going again? That was stupid of me, spinning around looking at each tree and try to look for the correct direction. I think it's this way.

--

Apparently I went the wrong way. I would have found the train tracks by now surely, if I were going the _right_ way. If I had focused I the first place, I would be at the station, or even hunting for a motel. Stupid, STUPID me!

Whatever; going in a different direction will just have me going in circles. So, I'll just keep on and find civilization sometime.

I kept on. By this time, I was really famished and felt more faint than before. The sun was beginning to lower and it was getting colder. I had put the kitten in my pack with the blanket; I didn't want her to freeze. She was lucky to be alive with this type of environment.

My hope of finding civilization was dwindling. I was getting more tired and weaker as the minutes ticked by. That was until I found some sort of building in the distance. I picked up the pace in the direction of the thing. As I got closer, I could make out a house, no a mansion. It was _HUGE!_

A smile spread across my face, relieved that I had found society. There could be food, warmth, a bed. Just the thought of that made me delighted. Hopefully no one is in the house.

I've never broken into a house before, but drastic times call for drastic measures after all. I'm starved and cold and the necessities to fulfill my wants are in that house. I don't know how far the next house or town is so I'll just go here.

I approached the mansion and headed towards the front while still being hidden from view in the trees. I checked the garage. No cars meaning no one's home. Cool. I came out of the trees and headed towards the door. I trotted hunched down, like in the movies. It gave me a thrill. I walked up the porch and stood facing the door.

_Please be unlocked, please be unlocked._

I placed my hand on the doorknob and twisted _all the way. _Yes, I'm in.

I poked my head in first to check if anyone was around. I was just paranoid. There's no one here. I entered the mansion and shut the door behind me. This place was beautiful. The people who owned this place were totally rich.

I found my way to kitchen. This place is bigger on the inside than on the outside. Pretty kitchen. I made a beeline to the fridge and opened the giant door to see…nothing.

I stared open-mouthed, completely shocked. I really hope I'm hallucinating. I could be really low on blood sugar or something like that. But, I know better. A lot of unfortunate things have already occurred so this is possible.

This is just so odd. Who has a fridge with no food? I mean, what the freaking hell?!

I angrily shut the door and stomped away. Completely desperate, I trudged up the stairs. Maybe there's some food stashed in someone's room.

I looked at the items hung upon the walls while climbing up the steps. There were intricate paintings and pictures. Those must be the owners in the picture. I took a closer look.

It was a big family for sure. There were seven people, three women and four guys. The picture was in black and white, but I found something they all had in common. All of them were inhumanly beautiful. They were definitely related.

There was a woman who looked like a runway model and one who appeared to be the mother. The last one was the shortest. She looked like a pixie with her spiky hair.

All of the men looked fit and well built. The largest of the whole family was especially built. He had his arm around the model girl's waist. Next was one who looked very wise and happy from the looks of it. He was probably the father since he had his hand resting on the shoulder of the mother-looking woman. The one standing in front of him was a guy who was mildly built with his arm resting upon the pixie's shoulders'.

The last one was breathtaking.

He was the least built among the men, but still slightly muscular. His hair was a mess, but it suited him. It was a plus to his already perfect features. I loved his smile; it was crooked and incredibly stunning. I was completely mesmerized by his eyes. He was smiling, but his eyes told me he wasn't truly happy. It was heart breaking. I had such a strong desire to meet him. Weird, I don't even know him.

Reluctantly, I moved up the stairs exploring the large three-story house.

I reached the second level and explored a bit. I didn't feel comfortable going into any of the rooms. It was like I was invading someone's privacy. I only went into two rooms. The others were open. What caught my attention was what was both in the room and not in the room. All of the rooms were elegantly designed, but there was something missing from each of them. There weren't any beds. What a weird family. I only found one in some random room.

I got closer to the last room on the second floor. Even though the door was shut, something drew me towards it. Hesitantly, I opened the door and gasped. The door revealed a glorious, slick black piano. It stood alone in the room. If any other object were in the room, it would dim in comparison to the wonderful instrument.

I approached it and stroked the ivory keys. I haven't played in such a long time. I haven't played in a while. I miss the beautiful melodies I could create. I gently put my pack on the floor and sat down on the bench.

Then, I started to play.

I don't know how it happened. Everything sort of spilled out. The melody was sad and dark for a while. Then the mood started to lighten and dim again. The speed started to increase, too. I was lost in the tune the piano emitted that I was completely startled when I heard the sound of gravel crunching. I stopped playing and whipped my head to the window. Five impressive vehicles pulled into the driveway.

_Fuck, Fuck! Fuckity-Fuck! Shit!_

People exited the car; some smiling like the pixie and the giant, others had a straight face like the model. Those are the people from the picture, the owners! I spotted the messy-haired man. He looked even better in person. He paused and sharply turned his head to look at me.

I ducked quickly; he probably saw me anyway. I grabbed my bag and dashed to the opposite side of the floor to enter the other room. I didn't ogle at the designs since I was in such a bad situation. I opened the window and looked down.

Oh, god. Hopefully I don't break any of my bones. Before I jumped, I heard rapid steps ascending the stairs. I stepped through the window and jumped.

The air rushed by me as gravity pulled me down. The jump wasn't that bad. I tumbled down and pulled myself up. I looked back at the window to see the bronze-haired man looking at me. How did he get there so fast? He had an expression of shock, mild anger and something else I couldn't place. I sprinted into the woods and kept going.

"Hey, you, stop!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned my head around to see the bronze guy pursuing me. I picked up my pace and turned my head around.

I should really watch where I'm going because I was heading right for a wide tree. I attempted to avoid colliding with it, but me being Ms. Bad-Luck Klutz had to get my foot tangled with a root. I lost my balance and banged my head on the tree's trunk. I slid down to the floor, my eyes going blurry. I felt a warm sticky substance running down my face.

Before I lost consciousness, I saw a bronze-haired figure towering over me along with a six other forms.

* * *

See, no one had to wait a week for an update! Yes, I finally introduced the Cullens. Hopefully, everyone caught on. Hehe.  
I know the cat's appearance is kinda random, but something like that happened to me just recently. There were four cute kittens the we found so I just had to include it in the story.

Anyway, I'm going to try doing someone else's POV next chapter. I'll try updating as soon as I can.

**Remember, Read and Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Edward's POV

Classical music filled the car as I drove back home. My family and I were coming back from Alaska. I was in my car and everyone was in theirs. We had just visited the Denali Clan; they are a family just like us.

You see we aren't normal, not in the least. We went to visit the Denali Clan for a week since it was sunny for that long in Forks. I know it's weird, but we've no choice. If people saw us in the sun, they'd know what we are.

We're vampires.

But, instead of human blood we drink those of the animals. I don't like to, but I have no choice. Ugh, I'm a monster.

My thoughts were interrupted as I neared our home. I heard my family's thoughts about unpacking, playing games and recollections of the past week. Yes, I read minds.

Finally, we're home. My family got out of their cars with their mates. I'm the only who doesn't have a partner. But, I'm fine without one. I'm complete like this.

I exited my car and was hit strongly with an extremely strong scent. It was incredibly intoxicating. I partially lost myself with the scent, but I came to my senses. Someone was trespassing. This scent is barely twenty minutes old.

I paused and listened for someone's thoughts or beating heart. With the help of my acute hearing, I perceived the sound of a thumping heart. I looked through the windows and caught the face of the trespasser.

She is in my piano room! The girl ducked quickly, away from view. A soft growl came up my throat. My family all looked at me, perplexed.

"What's wrong, Edward?" Alice asked me.

"Someone's here." I answered, keeping my eyes on the window.

They all took a sniff. All of them caught the strong scent and looked towards the house.

I sprinted inside with inhuman speed, my family's thoughts telling me to wait.

Determined to find the intruder, I raced up the stairs and looked in the piano room to find no one. I heard someone slip from the windowsill of the opposite room. I reached the window to see the girl tumble down.

She jumped! The girl took a glance at me as she picked herself up. I was able to get a good look at her face.

Wow. She had a heart shaped face, deep chocolate eyes, plump lips, smooth skin and silk brown hair. She was a goddess.

I probably had a weird expression upon my face. I still felt shocked and angered, but there was this other feeling that was foreign to me. It scared the crap out of me.

The mysterious girl bolted away into the forest. I gracefully leaped down to pursue her.

"Hey, you, stop!" I called after her. I started running, but not as fast as I could. I didn't want to expose what I was to her.

She looked at me, fear etched across her face. She started running faster and so did I.

She looked straight again. She was heading to a tree! The girl tried to avoid it, but clumsily caught her foot in a root. She fell forward, bashing headfirst in the tree.

I headed towards her full speed. I stopped, staring at her to see her lose consciousness. Blood was seeping through the gash she had just gotten. I took a whiff, a big mistake on my part. It was mouthwatering. I was able to, however, hold myself back. It's a good thing we had gone hunting.

"So this is the little trespasser." I heard my other sister, Rosalie, say.

I had just realized my family was behind me. I looked back at them. Jasper, one of my brothers and Alice's mate, had his wide eyes staring at the angel bleeding below me.

"Get him away from here, Alice." Carlisle, our adoptive father, ordered.

Alice grabbed him and both of them sprinted away, deeper into the forest.

I heard the rest of my family's thoughts about the girl. Esme, our mother figure, had her thoughts along the lines of concern for the girl. Emmett, Rosalie's mate, was wondering what she was doing in our house and had thoughts of sympathy towards her. Rosalie had cold thoughts regarding the girl.

Carlisle told me via thoughts to take her back to the house. I sided with him. I approached her to take her in my arms, but something moved inside her pack.

Uneasy, I looked inside to find a tiny kitten. Ok, weird. It looked at me bewildered, cowering away from me. I slowly reached forward to pet it. I stroked the small animal and picked it up in my arms along with the pack.

"Here, take it." I told the now confused Emmett, handing the things to him.

I turned around and swiftly took the girl in my arms. Her flesh against my cold skin sent a great sensation throughout my body.

"What are you doing? She deserves this after breaking and entering. Good for nothing human…" Rosalie exclaimed.

I looked at her with a murderous look in my eyes.

"Rosalie, even though she did that, this girl has a gash to the head and probably a concussion. She hit that tree pretty hard. We have to help her." Carlisle answered, his tone announcing that nothing would change his mind.

Emmett held Rosalie against him and mumbled some words in her ear to calm her down.

I carried her in my arms back to the house, my family trailing behind me.

_Edward, take her to my office and lay her on the couch. I'll get my tools to fix her up. _Carlisle told me.

I took the angel and reluctantly let her go to put her on the couch. Carlisle came in moments later with his doctor tools. Even though, he's a vampire, Carlisle has extraordinary control with his blood lust. He has been practicing for centuries.

I left the room as he did his doctor performance. I went around the house, following the girl's scent, wondering where she went.

I started at the door and it led me to the kitchen. I'm guessing she was looking for food. That's bad. Us being vampires means we don't eat food. It's disgusting and we have a different diet; blood. I bet she was completely baffled at the lack of food.

The refrigerator is just for show and Esme thought the kitchen wouldn't look complete without it. And she had the kitchen because the _house_ wouldn't be whole without it.

I left and followed the marvelous fragrance up the stairs. I wonder why she went upstairs. It lingered a bit at the family picture hung by the stairs. I kept going and it went down the hall. She had only gone into two rooms, which were those with the door closed. Then, the scent led to my piano room.

I entered the room, puzzled as to why she had even gone inside. I sat down and smelled her scent on the bench. Does she play? Hmm…

After coming into the room, I knew what had taken place afterwards. We had arrived home, I saw her, she jumped out the window, I followed and so on.

I began thinking of the mystifying creature that was unconscious in my house being checked by a vampire doctor.

What had led her to break in? Where did she live? Where is her family? Questions like those filled up my mind. I thought for a while until I heard Carlisle call me down.

I appeared at the foot of the stairs seconds later. My family members, including Alice and Jasper, had taken their seats at the family table. We were having one of our rare family conferences or meetings. I took the only open seat and waited for Carlisle to speak.

"We need to decide what to do with the girl. She is sleeping in the guest room right now", he said.

"I say we leave her on her own. She broke into her house. It's her fault", Rosalie said smugly.

We all shot her a sharp look.

"We can't do that Rosalie. Even though she did that, she's hurt. We can at least wait until she has healed. When she wakes up, we can ask her about what she was doing here." I answered. She _was _hurt and I didn't want her to leave yet.

What's wrong with me?

"Edward's right. We can take care of her for a while. We can help her out. I'll have another shopping buddy!" Alice declared, happily agreeing with me.

"I agree. I have no problem helping her out." Esme said. She loved children and being a mother, another child was a plus for her.

"I can keep my distance; I'll try my best." Jasper murmured.

Jasper is the newest addition to our family and lifestyle as vampires. He hasn't been drinking animal for long; smelling human blood is more tempting for him compared to us.

Alice rubbed his back reassuringly.

Rosalie looked at us like we had lost our mind.

"What?" she asked incredulously. "That girl broke in and attempted to steal some of our stuff! After the human did that, you want to _help_ her!? We should call the cops, even if they are feeble humans. It's what they would do anyway. Dump the girl on them, they'll 'take care' of her."

"Rosalie, despite her trespassing, she has a concussion and she only looks to be around 16 years of age. She is only a child. Have a little compassion. We'll help her find a place once she is well." Carlisle said.

"Come on, baby. It could be fun!", Emmett boomed while stroking the little kitten in his arms.

Rosalie huffed, fuming, but she laid off for the moment. She was going to try to give the girl a hard time here. I know it. But, I'll keep her from doing so before she gets the chance. I don't want anyone hurting that beautiful creature sleeping upstairs.

"So it's settled. We'll nurse her back to health and ask her what she's up to once she regains consciousness." Carlisle announces.

A chorus of agreement from everyone except Rosalie followed his statement. Everyone got up to do whatever they wanted to do until the girl woke up.

I went into my room and started listening to some classical pieces thinking about the angel once again. I couldn't get her off my mind. Her face was printed into my mind. I wonder how her voice sounded like or how an embrace from her would feel or how her lips would feel against mine…

Okay, I have _got_ to stop this. She is a stranger. I have never met her in my entire life. That girl means nothing to me. But why do I feel protective over her? Why do I care about her so much?

Again with the question.

I was lost with my thoughts for about two hours when I heard the rapid beating of the girl's heart. She must be waking up. I got up from my couch and headed to the guest room.

Alice was already there waiting outside the door.

"She's going to wake up soon, I saw it." she said. Alice sees the future, but its subjective. It can get complicated.

The rest of our family materialized next to us.

"Alice, do you know what she was doing here?" Jasper asked her.

"I think she should tell it herself. Anyway, one of us should go in first. We don't want to overwhelm her with our numbers" Alice spoke.

"I'll go", I said quickly.

_Anxious, Edward? _I heard Alice's thoughts ringing in my head.

I also heard the rest of my family's thoughts surrounding my eagerness.

I looked at Carlisle for confirmation.

_All right then, son. Go ahead._

I nodded my head. I entered the guest room, closing the door behind. I sat down on the chair beside the bed. I studied her face waiting for her to wake up.

She really was beautiful. Every part of her was perfect; her face, her body. She had the most elegant curves in the right places. It was just... there were no words to explain how perfect she looked.

Moving my attention away from her elegant figure, I tried to see what she was thinking about.

I concentrated specifically on her thoughts and… nothing.

What? That can't be right! I immersed myself further in the task. I squinted my eyes and bent forward a bit. I saw her, she was here, but I couldn't here anything from her. It was as if she _wasn't_ here.

She started to stir awake, a groan escaping her mouth. I shot back not wanting to startle her with my close proximity. Her gaze rested on me as she opened her mesmerizing chocolate brown eyes.

* * *

So here's the next chapter. It's not much. I've never done this before. Doing Edward's point of view is not my strong point. But, please don't hold back on the feedback! The next chapter will be in Bella's POV once again.

**-- Remember, Read and Review! --**

**=D **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's POV

OW! What happened? I feel like a train whacked me in the head. It is _throbbing_!

I groaned and turned over. I opened my eyes to see the bronze-haired god before me. I looked at him, for real. I bet the gods sculpted his face. His eyes were a very interesting color. It was a golden and completely alluring. Wait, if he's here then…

I widened my eyes when I figured it out and looked around.

What happened and what's happening?

I was now lying on a bed. It looks familiar. Oh yeah, it's one of the beds in the mansion. I had banged my head on the tree. Just my luck.

Why am I here? In their house?

I sat up completely and moved my gaze back to the man. What were they going to do with me? Fear overcame me; a shiver ran down my spine. This is so not good. I'm in huge trouble! I looked around sharply to look for available exits.

Bad idea. Moving my head rapidly had made me dizzy and made my head pound. I hissed and a pained expression placed itself on my face. I squeezed my eyes shut and moved a hand to my head. There were bandages. Before I could wonder how they got there I heard _him._

"Don't move your head much. If you keep moving it like that, it's going to hurt more." I heard a melodic sound come from the god. His voice was... something else. He reached towards me, but I leaned backwards.

I shook off the hypnotizing sound as I scrambled back up against the headboard and wrapped my arms around my knees. They are going to hit me like Charlie did. The care in his voice was just an act. I started hyperventilating.

I looked at him to see hurt and rejection in his eyes. Why would he feel like that? I'm a stranger; he should throw me into the street or call the cops. The emotions are fake anyway. I started to cry, absolutely terrified.

"I'm sorry, really sorry! I won't do it again! Please just let me go and I will never bother you again, I swear! Just don't hurt me," I sobbed, lying down into the fetal position. I closed my eyes, preparing for the worse.

I heard shuffling. I curled in further. I felt a hand on my back and I whimpered. Then I was hoisted up and put on his lap.

He hugged me and started rubbing my back. I kept crying, but I loosened up a bit. I dug my head into his chest and grabbed his shirt to bring myself closer to him.

"Shhh, it's ok. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't hurt you." I heard him say.

His voice was comforting. I felt safe, protected in his arms. I wanted to be close to him and feel his skin against mine. I don't know why. I didn't know him.

And why is helping me? After the things I did, I should have bruised ribs and broken bones, then tossed off on the side of the street.

But I'm not. I'm here.

I cried myself out and eventually calmed down. I got off of his lap and sat back down on the bed.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wet your shirt or break down like that." I said.

"No, no. It's all right. It's expected. Would you mind telling me what your name is?" He responded.

"Oh, Um. My name is umm.. Isabella, but I prefer um Bella. And um… what's yours?"

'_Umm.. Umm…' Stop stuttering, 'Um Bella'!_

"I'm Edward Cullen."

It was an old name, but it suited him.

"Edward, umm I'm really sorry for breaking into your house."

"Please stop apologizing. However, would you care to explain why you did so?

"Umm…I guess. Well--"

"Wait, please. May I bring in my family for them to listen?"

I widened my eyes. What was their reaction going to be? Surely, they wouldn't react like Edward here. They'd eat me alive…but they deserve an explanation after the trouble I caused them.

"Yeah, ok" I muttered. As if on cue, six other people filed into the room. They were the people from the picture. They had faces of sympathy and care.

WHY?! They should have murderous feelings towards me. I looked at each of them, wondering what was wrong with them.

I studied the blond model. She had the expression I expected. It looked like she wanted to kill me. She was fuming; it scared me to my bones. If looks could kill, I would've died once she entered the room. I flinched away from her. Her feelings were too murderous.

I noticed something that all of them had. Each and everyone one of them had gold eyes. They were definitely related. But why do the guys have an arm on the shoulder or around the waist of one of the girls? So I had to mess with a weird family. I'm the only girl that can have this happen to her.

"Hello. You must be the Cullens." I whispered, looking down. Somehow, they heard me.

"Yes, we are. And you must be Bella, correct?" asked the blond one with a doctor jacket. I bet he wrapped the bandages around my head.

"Yes", I replied. They have really good hearing to have heard me mutter why name.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is Esme", he said pointing to the woman he had his arm around. " And these are our children; Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie."

So Carlisle is the father and Esme is the mother. I guessed correctly. All of them have rare and old names. I examined them again. The short pixie one named Alice waved enthusiastically at me. I kept on and stopped on the big one, Emmett, I think, this time. Right in his arms was my kitten, the one I had rescued.

He saw me eye her. He looked from the kitten to me.

"She's yours, right? Here" he said. He came towards me and handed over my kitten.

I grabbed her and set her down on my lap. I started to stroke her, trying to get her to sleep. Stroking her also helped me calm down.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"No prob. It's a really cute little kitty." Emmett said with a goofy smile.

A small smile grew on my face; it's funny to see a huge guy like Emmett calling a kitten "a cute little kitty". My smile disappeared just as fast as it came.

Emmett backed up, going right next to Rosalie. They were obviously together and so were Jasper and Alice. Rosalie was shooting daggers at Emmett. She really disapproved of his nice behavior towards me.

"Bella, can you tell us why you broke into our house?" asked Carlisle.

_Straight to the point, huh?_

"Oh... yeah. Well, I um ran out of food and got lost. I was getting hungry and I stumbled on your house. So… I needed food and I was hoping you had some, I guess", I sputtered.

Oh, I'm just so good at explaining things. 'I was hungry…I needed food and I was hoping you had some?' How pathetic did that sound? I bet they were thinking that I was lying and was really attempting to steal some of their stuff.

Rosalie snorted, raising one of her eyebrows.

"Sure, that's believable", she muttered.

"Come on, Rose", Emmett whispered in her ear. Rosalie huffed and looked away.

"Why aren't you at home, dear?" Esme spoke for the first time I had come. Her voice held genuine care which was surprising, to me anyway.

Should I tell them the truth? I could lie and say I was just taking a long walk and accidentally got lost. 'I was just visiting Forks and needed to get my mind off of things?' No, that would be stupid and I suck at lying anyway. They'd see right through me. Mine as well say the truth then.

"You see, I don't have one, not anymore. I umm… ran…away." I mumbled, ducking my head lower while looking out the window.

I should have lied. They are going to take me back for sure. I'm positive; with my luck, they'll tell Charlie the whole story. Tears started forming in my eyes just at the thought. I roughly wiped them away.

I took a glance at their faces. There was shock in all their faces, except Alice. She had sorrow marked in her face.

Carlisle was the first to collect himself. "You ran away from your home. Why would you do that Bella?"

This was a tough question. I really can't tell them this. I can't just say 'My dad beat me and I was tired of being abused'. They would call the cops on Charlie (kind of ironic, him being a cop) and put me in some orphanage. No, I can't have that.

"I had trouble. Umm, I didn't like my life there…." I trailed off.

"That's why?! You didn't like your life there; what kind of a reason is that? Do you expect me to believe that? You ran away because of that? I bet the 'trouble' you had were the cops on trail after you stole something or after you did drugs!!" Rosalie screamed at me from the edge of the bed, tremendously outraged.

I cowered and flinched out of habit and fear. Her words were sharp and fearsome.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me." I said automatically, covering my head with my arms and hand. I shut my eyes and started breathing heavily.

I felt a cold hand wrap take my arms away from my head. I let out a small whimper and ducked my head further into my knees.

"Bella? Bella, please look at me."

I lifted my head a tad and moved my eyes to Edward.

"Bella, we aren't going to hurt you, okay? I promise." He voiced, looking straight at my plain brown eyes.

I nodded and glanced at the rest of the Cullens. Their faces held more sympathy and some confusion. Rosalie was completely baffled. She had moved back next to Emmett and was looking down in shame, I'm guessing.

"Bella wha—" Carlisle was cut off by the rumble of my stomach.

All seven pairs of eyes looked at me with their eyebrows raised.

Oookaaay, this is really embarrassing. I cleared my throat as I blushed a brilliant bright red. Of all the times… the tension was so intense and I cut it with the growl of my stomach. An awkward silence followed for a while which just killed me.

Edward cleared his throat as well.

"I'm sorry. We should have known that you would be hungry. You came in here for food anyway." He explained, a small smile playing on his lips.

"I'll just go and whip something up for you Bella. Edward you stay and keep Bella company", Esme motioned for Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Alice to follow her downstairs.

All except Edward and I followed Esme to the kitchen. Alice was the last to leave.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella", she chirped happily. Alice smiled as she pranced to the door and shut it as she left. She's oddly happy, I mean with the horrible situation all of us are in.

Edward probably thought the same by the look of his face. He looks really cute when he's confused.

_No, Bella. Stop! I broke into his house. I shouldn't be acting like this. He'd never like someone like me anyway. _

That's a depressing thought. I'd never get anyone in my life. No one would ever love or care about me. My life is so messed up; it's too late for it to change for the better. Maybe for the worse.

"Bella, are you ok?"

Edward was looking at me with a sad expression.

"Yeah, …yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"It's just you looked so incredibly sorrowful just now."

"No, no I'm okay, really." I lied.

'_Incredibly sorrowful'. Who speaks like that from this time?_

"You're not that good of a liar, Bella. Please, tell me what upset you."

"Why do you…care?"

"I… uhhh… You know, it's okay, forget it. I apologize. I shouldn't pry like that."

Edward sat back on the chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. He appeared frustrated and troubled. He left me pretty confused and curious, on the other hand.

"No, it's fine, you didn't pry. No worries. Can you… explain, if you don't mind?"

"Well, lets say that I don't want you to be hurt. I… care for your safety." He spoke very flustered.

"Do you really feel that way?"

Edward looked at me and answered, "Yes, I do."

I haven't spoken to someone like this for a while, like in a conversation. Edward had also said he cared for my safety. First of all, he shouldn't feel like that towards me after the break-in and he doesn't know me at all. I just met him!

I must have looked really 'weirded' out because Edward instantly widened his eyes with one look of my expression.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to say that. I don't want to put you on the spot or make you feel so uncomfortable. I'll just go then" Edward stood up and walked towards the door.

I climbed off the bed, careful of my kitty.

"Wait, please" I said, as I grabbed Edward's abnormally pale and cold wrist. I felt an unusual and delightful shock run through me once we came in contact. Our eyes locked.

I let go of his wrist and pulled my gaze away from his beautiful eyes. I took a couple of steps back, feeling awkward. I shouldn't have done that. If he wanted to go he could have gone. But I couldn't let him go having him feel like that and I didn't _want_ him to go.

"I'm sorry Edward. I didn't mean to do that." I said shyly.

I heard a soft sigh come from Edward. He stepped towards me and hesitantly lifted my chin.

"I told you to stop apologizing. It's fine."

I nodded, telling him that I understood.

"Now, please sit down. I don't want you to get dizzy or over-exert yourself." Edward led me back towards the bed. I sat down and placed my kitten on my lap. She was quickly falling asleep.

"How did you find her?" Edward asked once I started petting her.

"Well, I was walking on my way here. There was rustling in the bushes and there she was, all alone. I couldn't leave her there like that so I took her with me. Heh, I had thought she was some cougar."

A melodic chuckle followed my small explanation. I looked up at him, his face full of joy. A wide smile spread across my face and I let out a small giggle.

"So, have you thought of a name for her?" he questioned.

"No, I haven't. Nothing has come to mind. You know, with all the things that have happened."

"That makes sense"

An uneasy silence followed his response. We would take small glances at each other. If we caught each other looking we would avert our eyes to something else.

Finally, Edward broke the silence.

"Listen, Bella. I want to apologize for the way Rosalie behaved towards you. She's not as tolerant about this like the rest of us."

"Edward", I cut him off. "I deserved it anyway after…what I did. She has a very rational reason to act like that towards me."

Edward scooted closer to me, his face determined. Edward opened his mouth to protest against my statement, but there was a knock of the door.

He sighed annoyed and said, "Come in".

Mrs. Cullen entered the room with a tray, which held a bowl of soup, water, and bread. A spoon lay atop a napkin next to the bowl.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but your food is ready." She said as she approached me.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen you didn't have to carry that up here. I would have come down to the kitchen."

"Oh, it was no trouble at all. Don't worry. But, please, call me Esme."

She placed the tray on my lap once I moved my kitten beside me. I picked up the spoon and scooped up some of the steaming chicken noodle soup.

"This is delicious, Mrs. Cu— I mean Esme. Thank you very much. I very much appreciate it." I smiled widely at her.

"I'm glad you like it." Esme returned the smile . She shot a quick glance at Edward as she back up to the door and shut it as she left.

Edward was looking at me, almost studying me. I peered at him curiously.

"What?" I inquired.

"No, it's nothing." He rose to his feet. "I'll just leave you to your thoughts. Enjoy your meal, Bella."

"Oh, um. Ok, then." I replied taken aback. I eyed him as he, almost unwillingly, went out of the room.

Of course he would want to leave me. He only stayed because Esme told him too. He made small talk only because he felt pity for me.

I devoured the meal and set it aside. The warm soup had made me tired, so I lied down on the plushy pillows. I gently lifted the kitten and set her down on one of the pillows.I turned over and looked through the window. This day sure was hectic, even more than yesterday. I reminisced over the huge situation I had gotten myself into.

I rested my thoughts on Edward, the mysterious gorgeous I crashed into.

His body, his face, his voice, his laugh; all of them were so perfect. I just didn't know how he felt about me. I know he doesn't like me. No one ever will. If he does like me, as an acquaintance at most, he won't like me after I tell him why I ran away. Yeah, I'm going to tell him some time. Soon, most likely.

Eventually, I was completely exhausted; my energy was totally depleted. I could only think of Edward's face. I was almost asleep when I heard the door open. Someone neared the bed and turned off the lamp. The unknown person picked up the tray full of utensils. He/She walked away to the door and paused.

"Good night, my Bella." I know that voice. The person let some light spill in as the door was opened.

Then, Edward closed the door.

* * *

There it is. Chapter six. It is by far the longest chapter I have done. There are about 3,000 words there, people!

On another note, I won't be able to update as often as I would like. School is starting in four days on the 10th of August. This year is supposed to be hectic. It I don't update for a while, don't blame me; blame school and the work given out.

Hey, thanks all of the people that have reviewed for my story. I love the encouragement and feedback.  
SOOOO......

**Remember, Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

BPOV

I awoke to the pitter-patter of the rain outside. I groggily lifted my head to peer out the window. Clouds covered the sky, completely obscuring the sun. I found out it is barely ever sunny in Forks. I bet it's one of the cities that receive the most amount of rainfall/precipitation yearly. It never rained this much in Oregon. There were a lot of plants in Oregon, but Forks is _greener._ The amount of green was giving me a headache.

I lay back down and massaged my head. Once the pain had subsided, I sat straight up. _Slowly._ I don't want to get dizzy or anything. I shot a look at the clock; it said 8:23.

I recalled the past day. I remember barely the seconds before my deep sleep.

Someone had come and taken my tray. I know it was Edward. I'm positive. What I'm not sure of is what he said. The words I had heard him pronounce were "Good night, my Bella."

'My Bella'? I doubt he said the 'my'. He probably said 'um' or he stuttered. I bet he was trying to figure out my name. He didn't care about me and he would never _ever_ say MY Bella.

So, now I've cleared that doubt. I didn't like the outcome. It would have been really cute and lovely if he had really said that. I would have died if he'd said that. But he didn't.

I pulled away from the depressing thought and stretched. I had slept in the same clothes I had come in which wasn't the best idea. I felt filthy and stiff. I rubbed my eyes to fully wake myself up.

The kitten was just opening her eyes. She looked at me and pounced off the pillow, which was very big compared to her size. She ended up flipping off the pillow and face planting on the cushiony mattress. The kitten stood up, despite the plummet and scuttled over to me. I took her in my arms and gazed into her unique blue eyes. She started meowing, which I translated into 'I'm hungry'.

I trotted to the door and tentatively left the room. I looked both ways down the hallway, like I was crossing the street, to see if anyone was there. It was just some impulse; I don't know why I did it. I walked silently down the stairs, barefoot. I found my way to the kitchen.

It felt odd to be standing there. I had come here in the first place for food and here I stood in their kitchen. I felt bad when I had first broken in, but I felt worse with them knowing I was here. It was like I was forcing them to do this. It's hard to explain. _You_ think about it.

I leaned against the wood, just staring at nothing in particular.

"Bella, you're up. Good morning."

I spun around to face Esme's smiling face.

"Oh, good morning Esme. I didn't see you coming."

"Are you hungry, dear?"

"Um, not really" I lied. My stomach had to disagree with me, as it released a soft rumble.

Esme looked at me, her eyebrow raised. "Come on, I'll fix you something."

"Esme, you don't have to. I can make something myself"

"Nonsense. But can you get the cat food? We bought some yesterday. It's in the cupboard over there."

"Sure. Anything to help."

I opened the little door and searched for the bag. I finally spotted the bag and clasped my hand around it. I took it and placed it on the table. Esme gave me a small plastic plate and a cup of water. I poured some of the 'Friskies' niblets on the plate and some of the water. The food dry would be too hard for her to chew. I placed the plate on the floor and let my kitten eat.

I stood of straight and saw Esme placing a scrambled egg next to the toast on a plate. She slid the plate and utensils across the table to where I was sitting. I also noticed strawberries, apple pieces, and grapes on the dish. What a nutritious breakfast. I have never had this kind of breakfast since mom died. After that breakfast would be cereal, apple or cereal bar. I gaped at the platter, my mouth watering.

"Is it okay, Bella? Is something wrong?" Esme panicked.

"No, no", I answered quickly to help her nervousness dissipate. "It looks absolutely delicious."

Esme turned around and grabbed a cup from the cabinet and then went to the refrigerator. She took out an orange juice carton and poured some in. Esme placed it back and set the cup near my plate.

I took my fork and picked up some of the egg. I took a bite as Esme studied me expectantly, waiting for my reaction.

"It's perfectly scrumptious, Esme. Thank you very much."

Her lips formed a relieved smile, which I immediately returned. I continued to eat; I relished every bite. When I finished I carried the empty plate to the sink.

"Bella, I can wash it."

"No, Esme, I insist. You cooked, but I'll clean. Please, let me."

I instantly widened my eyes when I finished speaking. I just ordered her to do something! It wasn't a big one, but it was an order despite that. Shoot, I should have stopped myself. I've been messing up a lot lately.

"Alright then, Bella. Thank you."

"It's… um no problem."

"When you're done, you can go take a shower. It's at the end of the hallway on the first floor. There is a towel in you closet."

I stared at her retreating figure as she exited the kitchen. She must have let my mistake slide. These people can be very tolerant, with the exception of Rosalie of course.

I turned on the faucet and began to wash the plate with the soft sponge. I cleaned the objects thoroughly and set them down in the other side of the sink. I dried my hands with the towel resting the counter. After wiping my hands dry, I threw the plate of cat food in the trash.

I headed upstairs to bathe. I took an outfit and my toiletries from my pack. I went to the closet and grabbed the towel that was indeed in there. I carried them to the bathroom where I set them down. I turned on the water, waiting for it to get to a comfortable temperature. I undressed and got in when it was hot enough. The soothing water soaked me completely. I washed my hair with the travel-sized shampoo I had packed and washed my body with freesia soap. Even though I was done, I stayed in the shower until the water cooled down. That's when I shut the water off and dried myself. I wrapped my hair in the towel and began dressing. I brushed through the many knots in my hair and ended up pulling it up. I exited the bathroom with my things and put my things back in my room.

I went downstairs and entered the kitchen once again. Where was Esme? That's when I noticed that I didn't know where my kitty was. I got down on my knees and crawled around in search of the lost kitten. I called for her, made kissing sounds and even began 'meowing'. Apparently, she isn't in the kitchen. I got up and began walking around for her. I was really starting to worry. What if she got really scared or got trapped behind something.

I spotted Esme in the backyard. I found something. They had a magnificent garden. I couldn't marvel for long. I headed to her.

"Esme, have you seen my kitten? I don't know where she has gone."

"She's here. She was walking in the hallway so I took her outside. I'm sorry I made you worry."

I sent a reassuring smile, telling her that it was fine. I was comforted with Esme words and the sight of my kitten exploring the wide variety of plants.

My thoughts moved from my kitten to a sudden realization. On my quest of finding my kitten, a sudden realization came to mind. I hadn't run into anyone.

"Esme, where is everyone?"

"They went to school, Bella. And Carlisle has gone to work at the hospital." She explained.

Oh, right. Today is Monday; a school day. It's been 2 days since I ran away. It really doesn't seem like two days. So many events have occurred since Friday. Everything seems so surreal; the train, being kicked out, the walk, getting lost, breaking in, getting caught. I didn't stick to my plan. I can't believe how the outcome came to be.

"Bella, would you like to garden with me?" Esme's voice snapped my attention to her.

"I would love to."

She motioned for me to follow her. We headed to a shed at the side of the house. She unlocked the large doors and got her tools. I helped her carry them to the back porch. Esme told me fill the watering can and set it down on the porch. Esme lent me some of her gloves. She gave me instructions; I was given gardening scissors to cut off the sick leaves of each plant. We set out and began working. My task was simple, but it proved hard when I was at it for about 10 minutes. They had one large garden. I was beginning to sweat under the cloud-filled sky. Esme was making sure each plant was firmly set in the soil and she didn't look spent at all. Esme wasn't even sweating! I told myself that she wasn't tired because she had been gardening for some time. Ten minutes later, I had finished the entire garden. I wiped the sweat from my eyebrow and took deep breaths. I had begun to feel dizzy.

"Bella, you should go lie down. You've done a lot. Take a glass of water from the kitchen and head to your room. Thank you for helping me."

"Thank you for letting me help."

Esme just responded with a sweet smile and shooed me into the house. I filled myself a glass of water and glugged it down. When I was satisfied, I washed the cup and walked lazily to the guest room. I plopped down on the welcoming bed and got under the covers. I went into a light slumber.

I awoke 3 hours later at 1 o' clock. I was fully refreshed and wide- awake. I was also ravenous. I got of bed for the second time that day and headed back down to the kitchen to find Esme already cooking something.

"I thought you were going to wake up soon and have an appetite. So I started to make lunch." Esme answered my questioning expression.

She was cooking some chicken and steaming some vegetables. I spotted a small bowl of salad already made. Esme finished cooking and gave me the food. Once again, the food was heavenly.

"Esme, you can really cook." I complimented.

"Why, thank you very much."

"Aren't you going to eat, Esme?"

Esme stiffened slightly at my question, "I've already eaten." Her voice sounded restrained and uneven. It was odd, but I let it drop.

I finished my food and went to the sink to wash my plate.

"No, no. Bella, you washed it this morning. I'll do it now."

I looked at her, my expression asking her if she was sure.

"Bella, I'm positive."

I nodded. Her friendly attitude was foreign to me so I was still getting used to it. I turned my back and picked up my little kitty. I haven't spent much time with her. I went upstairs again, but I stopped before I entered the guest room. What was I going to do in there? I backed away and walked around aimlessly. I found myself before the door of the piano room. I had a sudden urge to play, to create, music. My hand lifted and reached towards the door. I was about to touch the knob when I heard the faint sound of crunching gravel.

I turned my head to the sound and descended down to the door. The other Cullens are here. I saw on the clock hanging on the wall that it was 2:45. They must have been dismissed at around 2:30. I set my kitten on the first step. The door swung open and the five Cullens gracefully stepped through the doorway.

"Esme, we're home!" I heard Emmett's voice resound through the house. None of them had noticed me at the foot of the stairs, until Alice caught my eye.

"Hi Bella!" Alice greeted me happily. The rest of their heads whipped towards me. I blushed slightly at the attention I was receiving. Rosalie's face turned furious and she stared me down with her menacing glare. I cringed visibly.

I was about to greet them when I heard Emmett gasp sharply, his wide eyes aimed at me. He took long strides towards his eyes still wide. Was he mad? Did I do something wrong? Either way, I'm in trouble.

* * *

There's Chapter 7. It's not much. I was completely hyped up about school. I had the best first day. I got some good teachers and got in the group one of my friends is in. AND we got let out early. HaHA. There was no water so we were sent out at ll:30! Only 3 hours and 30 min. of class and tomorrow we have the welcome assembly so that's minus one or two periods. YaY! So, great first day. Better than last years, for me anyway. I had tripped over my books in front of many people so that was a horrible start. Oh wells.

Anyway, Chapter 7 wasn't that good. I'll update Chapter 8 sometime. School has just started so not much is happening. But, from the point on, I'll probably update every week. I'll try. It's my first year of high school soo.. I don't know how school is going to be.

**--Remember, Read and Review --**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I stared at Emmett, frozen in fear. I shut my eyes and heard rapid steps approach me.

"FURBIE!"

I opened one eye to see Emmett holding my kitty Simba-style. He was gazing up at her, his eyes full of happiness. He looked like a small child that just received a present. Wait… 'Furbie'? He just called my kitty Furbie.

I tilted my head to the side and eyed him questioningly. He caught my stare and smiled even wider.

"I named the kitty. She is such a little fur ball, but I didn't want to call her that. That name is to long for her so I cut it short to Furbie!" he explained proudly.

He looked at me worried. "Is that okay, Bella?"

I nodded my head and gave a tiny smile. Emmett smiled at me and walked upstairs to his room probably, Rosalie trailing behind him. She shot me a small glare before disappearing. The others had been standing in the background watching Emmett. Edward was staring at me the whole time with that feeling that I couldn't place yet. He snapped out of it, nodded at me as he left upstairs. I was a little hurt he hadn't said anything. Weird; it's not like I like him or anything. He wouldn't like me regardless. ANYWAY, Jasper was nowhere in sight, but, Alice was looking at me disapprovingly. Did I do something?

"We have to go shopping. I am obliged to do so. (1) You don't have any other clothes, and (2) they are old. So go prep up and I'll buy you a new wardrobe!" Alice blurted at me. Her look told me to get my stuff and quickly. I mumbled a little okay, causing Alice to release a glittering smile. I went upstairs.

Shopping. I haven't gone shopping with another person since... never. I've never done this before. I think I could handle it. I only said yes because I didn't want to upset her. I have a feeling she has a lot of strength and energy so I didn't want to take my chances. Alice seemed just as welcoming as Esme and I don't want to wreck it.

I grabbed my Ipod and some money. I wouldn't be able to buy much with this amount. I don't have a purse so I was already 'prepped' up. I jogged to the stairs and, me being me, tripped on the first step. I prepared for the long tumble down the very long staircase, but two cold muscular arms wrapped my waist, saving me. I was pulled up against a hard yet comfortable chest. The mystery person gazed down at me when he placed me on the ground.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked, worry clouding his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said automatically. Edward's eyes were then occupied with confusion.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I can be very clumsy sometimes. You didn't have to do that, E-Edward." I loved saying his name.

"You could've hurt yourself further than you already are. Don't apologize. " He smiled crookedly and it was just gorgeous. Then, Edward let go of my waist sharply and stepped away. His smile disappeared. "I have to go."

Edward turned around and walked agilely up the other set of stairs. Yeah, he really hates me. He didn't want me to get hurt because he wants me to leave as soon as I possibly can. And he left as suddenly as he did because he doesn't want to be near me when I doesn't need to. Hurt, I walked down the rest of the stairs to see Alice tapping her foot impatiently.

"Come on. We are burning shopping time!" Alice said as she pranced outside. "Carlisle and Esme said we could go, but I have to try not to go overboard and I have you back in four hours. Carlisle needs to change your bandages. That means we have around three hours of shopping."

This girl was talking at 100 mile per hour. We reached the garage and she unlocked her yellow Porsche. I gawked at the vehicle before me. These people were really rich.

"Let's go, get inside, Bella", she ordered.

I climbed into the car and rested on the leather passenger's seat. Alice revved the engine and backed out. She accelerated rapidly, going 85mph through the curvy road. I clung onto the armrest for dear life. Is she crazy or have some sort of death wish? I just knew we were going to crash, but we never did. Once we had reached the highway, she gassed down to 100mph and weaved easily through traffic. Alice kept talking animatedly about where we were going to shop at and what would look good on me. I nodded and said words of agreement at the correct times. I never knew someone so small could talk so much. What was supposed to be an hour ride was a 30-minute one to Port Angeles. I had considered running away there, to Port Angeles, but I wanted something more secluded. Alice quickly found a parking spot in the crowded lot. We got out and started our little mission.

We entered the first store, Abercrombie and Fitch. Alice found about 8 shirts and 4 pairs of jeans for me. I was forced to try all of them. When one didn't work she'd go fetch something that would. We ended up purchasing 7 blouses and 3 jeans all for me. I know that I don't have enough money for all of this. Before I could tell the cashier to take away some clothes, Alice passed her credit card to the cashier and paid for everything.

"You didn't think I would let you buy everything. This is my treat. No buts." Alice stopped me before I could object. I was really beginning to like her. Not because she paid, but because she didn't hate me. She was not mean as far as I knew.

We continued shopping and eventually it changed to absolute torture. We would roam through the same store and be able to leave with 3 more bags. She dragged me to 9 stores. Lucky for me, Alice didn't have me wear anything that would show my bruises or scars. We ended up with about 20 bags and I am not exaggerating. How could such a small body contain so much energy? I was beginning to get dizzy and tired. Alice finally decided that I had enough clothes.

I was completely spent, but Alice, on the other hand, was babbling on about how successful we were. She sped back to Forks and, before I knew it, we were at the Cullen's house. I was already half asleep when I got out of the car. Alice and I carried the outrageous amount of bags to the guest room. We had purchased blouses, jeans, capris, pajamas, shoes of every type, and undergarments. In short, we had bought every sort of clothing in 3 hours. It had sure felt like twice as much time. Now we had to put everything away. Ugh, this really sucks. You know, I've changed my mind. Alice really hates. I bet she had dragged me around the mall for three hours and wanted to torture me in her own special way.

Alice took in my tired face.

"We'll put this away tomorrow, Bella." Alice searched in the bags for something. She found whatever it was and handed me one of the pajamas outfits. "Here, change into these. Make sure to go to Carlisle to change those bandages. His office is on the third floor, first room on the left."

Alice embraced me and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. She smiled and left. I was completely shocked. No one has done that to me before. When she had approached me, I went completely rigid. That was totally unexpected, what she did.

I locked the door and changed into the new, comfy pajamas. I left the room still befuddled and robotically walked to Dr. Cullen's office. I softly knocked on the door and heard someone tell me to enter. I opened the door slightly and edged into the room.

"Hi, Bella. How are you doing?" He looked up from his papers to study me.

"I'm fine. Alice said to come here…"

"Yes. I need to change your bandages. Please sit here."

I sat down on the table he motioned to. Dr. Cullen put on his white jacket and got the material to change the dressings. He came towards me and set the stuff down.

"This might hurt a little." He warned as he stripped the bandages off. I winced slightly and stayed stiff out of habit.

"So you went shopping with Alice, right?" he asked once he finished taking them off.

"Yes, I did. She bought more than I needed."

"Alice loves to shop. It's like a hobby to her. Oh, this is going to sting." Dr. Cullen got a cloth that smelled of alcohol. I grimaced when he wiped the gash carefully

"I can tell. She has a lot of um… energy." Dr. Cullen then started wrapping the new bandages on top.

"Out of all of us, she has the most. There. That should do it, Bella."

"Thank you Dr. Cullen."

"Please, call me Carlisle, Bella." Carlisle smiled and gently patted me on the shoulder. Unlucky for me, I had a large bruise there. I hissed in pain making Carlisle look at me in concern.

"Are you all right?"

"No, no. Um… I'm fine."

"May I?" He wanted to check what was there. I'll let him look. Everyone was going to find out one way or another.

I nodded reluctantly, looking away from him. He moved the collar of my shirt and moved it to reveal the large bruise. I remember that one. Charlie had grabbed me there and threw me at the wall. The bruise was from the shoulder blade down to the middle of my back. Carlisle frowned deeply and studied the mark. He knew that I couldn't have gotten it when I had fled from the Cullens.

"Bella, what happened?"

"I um… fell." My voice sounded unsure and the statement came out as a question. I suck at lying, but it was worth a shot.

I let Carlisle look at my back and lower stomach. He spoke, trying a different approach. "Bella, what was the 'trouble' you had when you were at your home…really?"

I bit the inside of my cheek and then bit my bottom lip. I cleared my throat and rubbed my arm. Well, here goes.

"When I was little girl, I had lived with my dad, Charlie, and my mom, Renee. My dad was the chief of police and my mom stayed home. My mom and I were really close. She had even taught me how to play piano. My dad and I were close too. We loved each other dearly. We were like the perfect family. We had a house, money, good education… happiness. Then, when I was nine or ten years old, we had gone out for dinner. It was just a random thing. We were kind of celebrating how well we were doing until then. Anyway that night it had been raining… really hard. Charlie was driving, but he could barely see the road. My mom was in the passenger's seat and I was in the second row. He took a blind curve and in the middle of the road was a deer. My dad avoided hitting it, but he lost control of the car. We swerved off road and crashed into a tree. God, it was horrible. All of us were screaming so hard, so loud. It was absolutely bloodcurdling. I hit my head against the side window and woke up a couple days later with a concussion and broken leg. Dad was hurt too. My mom, she… had died instantly."

Tears started running down my cheek, but I tried to stop them. It was a futile attempt.

"So my dad and I lived by ourselves. Charlie barely spoke; he was an empty shell. He would go to work sometimes, come back, eat, then go to sleep. He had also started drinking, a lot. Charlie would drink more and more with each day. One day he came home completely drunk. I was around eleven years old. He was mad. I don't know why; maybe the day was worse than others or he was fed up with life. I don't know. He came towards me. I guess he wanted to let his anger out on something. I was the only something around in his eyes. So he st-started to…" I let out a shuddered breath.

"He hit me and he didn't stop." I sobbed and covered my face with my hands. "I lived there for four more years and that's how it has been all that time." I heard the door open and once again, felt the familiar arms hold me. I know I cried yesterday, but this one wasn't out of fear. It was for the many years of abuse and I really let it out.

I pressed myself against Edward's chest. I felt Edward's cheek against mine and his hand caressed my cheek. I heard through my sobs the soothing words Edward whispered.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry that that happened to you."

Why is he apologizing? It's not his fault; I don't even know whose fault it is. I began to lose energy. I was completely exhausted. I had gardened for two hours and then gone torture shopping with Alice for three hours in one day. I stopped crying and took deep breaths. Edward began rubbing my arm and petting my hair. My eyes drooped and closed. Edward stood up and took me to a room. I was too tired to open my eyes. He gently lay me down on something. It didn't feel like the guest room bed. My hands were still gripping his shirt so his cold hands tried to have me let go.

"No" I mumbled. I don't want to be alone tonight, not after what I just said. He sighed faintly.

Edward lay down beside me. I edged closer to him and molded myself against his hard body. I sighed very content with the position that I was in. Edward's arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. He started to hum a beautiful melody. I felt the subtle vibrations as he hummed. His other hand cupped my cheek and his thumb stroked against my skin. My breathing grew even and Edward stopped humming. Before I fell asleep I felt Edward's nose brush against the back of my neck and heard him say again softly in my ear:

"Good night, my Bella."

* * *

Bella finally told someone about her past! I thought Edward was acting really sweet at the end. I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. The first week of high school wasn't all that great. I've got cool teachers and I'm finally in regular Spanish. Good and Bad. Good cause I don't have to take it with grades lower than me; bad because I'm with my classmates and I might not do so well. But that's my problem! XD

I'll work on the next chapter and try to update next week. Maybe it'll be in EPOV maybe not. I haven't made up my mind. Oh, I have one more thing to say:

**-- Remember, Read and Review! --**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

EPOV

The angel sat up and stared right at me. Her face held amazement, I suppose, as she studied the features of my face. I stared back and I was even more hypnotized with her deep eyes resting on me. I could just stare at her and feel so privileged to be in her presence.

The girl averted her eyes to take in her surroundings. She started to panic, possibly because the girl didn't know where she was. And even if she does, I'd think she would wonder why she is there. Her panic changed to terror, which just scared me to death. Was she scared of me already? But, who wouldn't be? The girl snapped her head around, which wasn't a good idea. It could really hurt her head causing her more pain.

"Don't move your head much. If you keep moving like that, it's going to hurt more", I blurted before I could stop myself. I involuntarily leaned forward. What's coming over me? She crawled back against the headboard and brought her knees toward her chest. I sudden felling of rejection and hurt immersed me as she finished her actions.

_You don't know her, Edward. Don't feel this way._ I thought to myself.

Her panic overcame her and she began hyperventilating. It was followed by cries and sobs. She started begging incoherently, but I was able to guess that it was for mercy. The girl fell on the mattress in the fetal position and that's when I couldn't hold myself back. I got up from the chair, a tad unsure, and reached towards her. The small girl whimpered quietly once I lay a hand on her back. I was about to pull away, but I couldn't just watch her cry her eyes off because of fear. I need to expel all possible things that would bring her terror. I felt like I had to. I gently lifted her onto my lap and rubbed her back. She clung onto my shirt to bring herself closer to me. Her body heat radiated off of her, supplying me with this new feeling. It felt right and absolutely delightful. I couldn't ponder on it long; she was still sobbing.

"Shh, It's OK. Nothing is going to happen to you. I won't hurt you", I whispered into her ear. I would never _ever_ hurt her, nor let anyone else do so. The words I spoke to her sounded like a promise and I'll try to my fullest to stay true to my words.

The girl cried until she finally calmed down. She got off of me and I immediately missed her touch. Couldn't she have just stayed in my arms? No, I didn't just think that!

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wet you shirt or break down like that", she mumbled.

I reassured her, telling her it was all right. I couldn't care less about my shirt. I needed to know one thing though.

"What's your name?" I had to know the name of this forlorn, beautiful creature sitting on the guest bed.

"Oh, Um. My name is umm.. Isabella, but I prefer um Bella. And um… what's yours?" Bella answered. Her stutter was absolutely lovely; it placed a small crooked smile on my face. Her name suited her as well. I know that "Bella" in Spanish is beautiful and that's what she was. She was an angel.

"I'm Edward Cullen." Bella apologized for her trespassing, I told her it was fine, but I wondered why she did that so that's what I asked her. I interrupted her before she could explain. It would be much easier to bring my family inside. Their thoughts were very anxious and annoying, anyway. I let my family file in when Bella agreed nervously.

As they came in, Bella's eyes widened. Was she scared? I bet she's intimidated by the six other people in the room. Bella scanned them and stopped at Rosalie. Rosalie looked like she wanted to kill her or severely hurt her, and that was what she was thinking. I eyed her sternly, telling her with my eyes to cool it and behave.

"Hello. You must be the Cullens", Bella whispered. If we had been humans, we wouldn't have heard her, but, us being vampires, we did hear her small, frightened voice. Carlisle introduced everyone, other than me. She already knew me. Bella looked at them once more and rested her vision upon the small kitten. Emmett was cradling it in his arms. He saw Bella look at her.

"She's yours, right? Here." Emmett slowly approached Bella and passed her the kitten. Bella stroked the kitten and she visibly relaxed. She voiced a small "thanks".

"No prob. It's a really cute little kitty" Emmett boomed. 'Cute little kitty'? His thoughts were all around that cat, saying how cute she was and what name he should give her. Well, that's very manly, Emmett. I gave him a face saying I was going to tease him about it later.

_It _is _a cute kitten, Edward!! _Emmett's thoughts exclaimed in my ear.

"Bella, can you tell us why you broke into our house?" Carlisle broke the short silence. I looked at Bella, waiting for her explanation.

"Oh… yeah", she started off, "Well, I um ran out of food and got lost. I was getting hungry and I stumbled on your house. So… I needed for and I was hoping you had some, I guess."

Bella a spoke in sputters, but it didn't seem like she was lying. I could tell, however, that she was hiding something. There was something more to the story, and it wasn't small. How did she get lost anyway? What was she doing wandering the vast forest?

"Sure, that's believable", Rosalie snorted. All of us, beside Bella of course, shot her a warning glance, informing her to calm down. The thing was that she was telling the truth, partially; that much I could infer. Emmett whispered some words that I didn't bother to figure out into Rosalie's ear to calm her.

"Why aren't you at home, dear?" Esme asked in a motherly tone. She was curious, but concerned for Bella. Esme eyed Bella questioningly. All of us were wondering this.

"You see, I don't have one, not anymore. I umm… run… away."

Why would she do that? What happened? Everyone, except Alice, was shocked by her answer. Alice looked so sad and I tried to see what she was thinking about. Before I could, she thought about something and told me to buzz off. I heard my family's thoughts scatter to different possibilities. I for one was totally perplexed as to why she did this? She deserved a good life; was what happened to her absolutely dreadful? I've got to find out. Carlisle quickly composed himself and asked Bella why she ran away. All of us leaned in closer, a human habit of ours. Bella, on the other hand, stiffened and a worried expression came upon her heart shaped face. After a few moments, Bella opened her mouth to speak.

"I had trouble. Umm, I didn't like my life there…" She said it the same way as she did with her last answer. It was true, but there's more to it than that. It sounds complicated, but I'd be able to follow if she'd tell me.

Once Bella had finished, Rosalie started.

"That's why?! You didn't like your life there; what kind of a reason is that? Do you expect me to believe that? You ran away because of that? I bet the 'trouble' you had were the cops on trail after you stole something or after you did drugs!!" Rosalie had stomped to the foot of the bed and screamed in Bella's face. I looked at her murderously, like when she had looked at Bella. I suppressed a violent growl and kept myself from yelling back.

"I'm sorry! Don't hurt me." Bella's terrified voice struck me to my core and I whipped my head to her with widened eyes. She was back in the fetal position, sucking in deep breaths. I heard Rosalie speed back to her spot, ashamed. I don't want Bella scared because of this. I want to see her like this; it hurt and scared me. I lightly grabbed her wrist, hearing her whimper slightly, and lifted it up a bit.

"Bella? Bella, please look at me." I want to make her feel better. She lifted her head enough to look at me. "Bella, we aren't going to hurt you, okay? I promise." There's the proper promise. I will keep my word. Her pain is my pain. Bella peered at my family uncertainly. They looked back sympathetically. Carlisle began to ask her how her life had been before us, but he was interrupted by Bella's stomach.

Shoot! Of course she'd be hungry. I should have thought of that before interrogating her like this. Stupid, stupid, stupid! "I'm sorry, we should have known that you would be hungry. You came in here for food anyway." I gave her a small crooked smile.

Esme offered to cook something for her. Everyone left with her to help, but I was ordered to keep Bella company. Alice greeted Bella properly and abruptly left. Odd. I heard my family speed downstairs to make a meal for one. We had bought food when Bella was unconscious. I was listening to them panic around the kitchen. I shot a glance at Bella after a couple of moments. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her for a certain amount of time, I found out. I casually took a peek and was just overcome with worry and sorrow. Bella was staring out of the window with this just heart-rending face. Her chocolate eyes seemed to dim, it's life withering. I couldn't take it. What was making her so sad?

"Bella, are you ok?" I asked in a concerned voice. She snapped out of her trance and turned to face me.

"Yeah, …yeah. I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Something about her voice was off. She asked me a question. 'Why did I ask?' I've got to answer…

"It's just you looked so incredibly sorrowful right now."

"No, no. I'm okay, really." Liar. She didn't look anywhere near okay just a few seconds ago.

"You're not that good of a liar, Bella. Please, tell me what upset you."

"Why do you…care?" she asked tentatively. I'm not going to tell her how I feel, that I just feel protective of her and I really care about her.

"I… uhhh… You know, it's okay; forget it. I apologize. I shouldn't pry like that." I sat back in my chair and pinched the bridge of my nose, frustrated. That wasn't a good answer at all. What was I supposed to say to her? I just met her after she broke into my house, for crying out loud! I'm not going to tell her anything, not now anyway. Bella disagreed about my prying, but she asked me again, why I cared.

I guess that now I was talking about had come.

"Well, let's say that I don't want you to be hurt. I…care for your safety."

"Do you really feel like that way?"

"Yes, I do." I stared into her eyes as I responded. How was she going to react? My answer was given as Bella's emotion changed from curios to alarmed. She completely hates me. I've scared her off.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to say that. I don't want to put you on the spot or make you feel so uncomfortable. I'll just go then." I can't be in her presence after what I said. I stood and headed to the door, feeling rejected. I completely blew it; it would have been better if I had lied. I was almost to the door when I felt a thin, warm hand wrap around my wrist followed by Bella asking me to wait. Once I had felt Bella grab me, this cool shock ran through my body. I turned my face to be met with doe brown eyes. We gazed into each others eyes completely transfixed.

Bella let me go and stepped away from me, breaking our eye connection.

"I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to do that." I don't want her to be scared anymore and she should really stop apologizing. I sighed as I stepped closer to her and nervously lifted her chin so I could gaze into her eyes.

"I told you to stop apologizing. It's fine." I received a nod. "Now, please sit down. I don't want you to get dizzy." I followed behind her to the bed and I took my place on the chair. We made small talk about the little kitten she had found on her way here. I loved the sound of her voice; it was soft and smooth. Her giggle and smile just made me feel so elated that she was happy. I wish she would stay that way. A small silence followed the short conversation.

"Listen, Bella. I want to apologize for the way Rosalie behaved towards you. She's not as tolerant about this like the rest of us." This was bound to come. I could hear the thoughts of my family downstairs, but I didn't pay any mind. Bella didn't deserve that outburst from Rosalie.

"Edward, I deserved it anyway after what I did. She has a very rational reason to act like that towards me." She was too harsh anyway, Bella! I was going to object, but Esme knock on the door. Shoot. I let her come in, annoyed. Esme came in and placed the tray atop Bella's lap. The smell of the food wasn't appealing to my sense of smell, but it sure did to Bella's. She took a spoonful of soup. It appeared that the food was really good judging by her face. Bella caught me studying her, but I left to let her finish.

I went to my room, not wanting to talk with my family right now. I turned on the stereo and drowned myself with music. I was overwhelmed with everything that was happening right now. Especially my sudden feelings toward the stranger downstairs. I could hear everyone's thoughts asking me to come downstairs to talk and asking what I was doing. I ignored them, I'll answer later. I just want to be alone right now even though I don't usually act like this. I bet they were all confused, but that's okay right now. Eventually, they let me be and kept doing whatever they were doing. Around twenty minutes later, I heard Bella's slow breathing. She must have finished eating and drifted off to sleep. I got up to get her tray, an excuse I would use to cover up the real reason why I wanted to go in her room. I just wanted to see her angelic face.

I glided downstairs and creaked open the door. Bella was on her side facing the window so I couldn't see her face. I tiptoed to the tray at the opposite side of the bed. I stared at her to see her sleep peacefully. I just wanted to caress her cheek and feel her skin underneath my fingertips. Bella was just so beautiful. I reluctantly went to the door, tray in hand.

"Good night, my Bella", I whispered involuntarily. I silently shut the door, stunned. I didn't just say that. I stiffly went downstairs to the kitchen. There stood my family all of them smiling at me, except Rosalie. I walked around them to wash the tray, but their eyes followed my walking figure. I zoomed in on their thoughts. They were all about Bella and I. Everyone was thinking positively except Rosalie of course. She was going of about how I was endangering the family and I shouldn't like Bella and that... WHOA!

What?! Wait a minute. They think I like Bella, and a lot at that.

"No!" I told them, attempting to convince them that I didn't like Bella.

"Yes! You soooo like Bella, Edward!" she exclaimed, voicing everyone's thoughts with one sentence. She pointed an accusing finger at me. Their smiles grew tenfold with her statement, while Rosalie's glared intensified. She might scare Bella, but she doesn't scare me.

"Alice, I don't like her. I just met her; it is impossible to like someone you've just met so fast."

"Edward, we all know that you like her. Don't deny it", Jasper taunted. He would know considering that he could feel emotions. But, I will prove all of them wrong. They are wrong, I say, WRONG!

"You are placing us in danger, Edward! Like a -"

"I assure you, I don't like Bella that way." I cut Rosalie off before she continued her rant. I turned around to do the dishes, but Esme stopped me.

"I've got it, Edward. It's okay." I left Esme to do the dishes and I took the chance to escape my family. I eyed them skeptically. I don't want to hear them go on about how good we looked together and how pretty she was for me or anything like that. That's what they were thinking about. Bella was very beautiful and flawless. I dashed outside into the forest before any of them could catch me. I ran as fast as I could to the one place where I could be alone with my thoughts.

The place wasn't far, well, at least not to a vampire. I had stumbled upon this meadow when I had gone hunting and I've been coming here ever since. It possessed a magical feel to it, and I never get tired of it. I was in desperate need of this place. I lay down on the lush green grass and closed my eyes. An image of Bella sleeping serenely on the bed immediately popped up and I couldn't shake it off. It's just everything about her was so perfect. I could sense it even if I had just met her. Bella was a sweet and caring person, but something had happened to her. Not only was she sweet and caring, but she was also frightened and fragile. I want to help her, keep her happy and safe. I don't want her to feel scared of anything and I don't want any sort of harm to come to her. She deserved something special and happiness.

I really care about her. Do I really like her? This mysterious angel that had broken into my house; scared, hungry and weak? There's no way, though. But I just feel protective of her. Ugh, this is so frustrating. I've never experienced this before in my existence. It's all alien to me. I thought I would be alone until I was exterminated or the end of time arrived. But, now that Bella's here, there might be an extremely slim chance that that won't happen, according to my family. Slim, because I don't think that any human would even like a monster. It's just that Bella doesn't seem to be that way. I could be wrong though. She could run away in terror, but that's what a normal person would do. I hope she's like that. I don't want to be the danger. There's the protectiveness, again. I can't seem to cease these thoughts.

Do I like Bella, for real? No, I can't. Impossible.

* * *

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. School keeps you on your toes and all the teachers decided to announce quizes and tests. So this is Chapter 9. It might be going a bit fast, but keep in mind that there is still Bella and I've still got a lot more to write! I've been brainstorming in my head and I've got some good ideas, I think.

Yeah, Chapter 9. Kinda Ok. It may be a load of crap, but I hope there's some good stuff in there. I'm going to continue Edward's point of view for the next chapter. It won't be that long. I'll have Chapters 10 and 11 coming up by the end of this week, I plan. :D

**-- Remember, Read and Review! --**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

EPOV

Bella, Bella, Bella…

No, stop it! The trees wisped behind me, the air separating as I passed through it. I had spent almost all night in the meadow. It was a personal record; I usually only stayed for 2 hours or less. Apparently my want for alone time to organize my thoughts had been an extreme emergency. I slowed down as the house materialized into its full ginormous size. I stood in the shadows of the night, just staring at the window in which Bella was sleeping in. I leaned against the tree, wondering what my true feelings for her were. _Am_ I developing feelings for her? I don't deserve her anyway, so why should I like her?

The whole time in the forest, I had been an internal debate. I bet I'm going crazy after a century of existing. I mean, I was _fighting_ with _myself_. How does that appear to someone? Well, I would know; I can read their thoughts. Ugh, I've got to get inside. If Alice catches me, she's going to make a big deal out of nothing; tell the whole family that they were right and I was wrong. Sorry, not going to happen.

I trotted to the backdoor and slid the door ajar. I could hear Emmett and Jasper's thoughts; they were playing an intense game of Mario Kart on the Wii. Well, what do you do at night when you're a vampire? It's not like we can sleep through it like humans can. We can't even stuff our faces with food.

Well, I probably look odd standing in the middle of a room, doing nothing but listening to the thoughts of my family. I looked at the stove clock; I'm getting really bored. I had a desire of studying Bella's sleeping form, but then _they_ would notice. The bright numbers read 6:00. School commences at 8:00, but I could get there early at 7 or so. I glided to the game room to join my brothers. Both of them eyed me as I entered the wide room.

_Hey, Edward. _Jasper wasn't one to pry, thank goodness for that. His voice, however, sounded slightly mocking. That's just perfect.

_Long time, no see Eddie boy! _That was obviously Emmett. I winced slightly at the nickname. He smiled satisfied that he had annoyed me. I shot him a look, that he would hopefully interpret correctly; that I don't want to be called 'Eddie'. His smile widened. Great…

"Can I join you guys?" I want to pass the time somehow.

"Sure, sure", both of them chorused. They went to 'Home' on the remote to let me connect a third remote. Once I did that, I stuffed the remote in the steering wheel and sat on the couch. Jasper chooses a course and it was on. I was in game mode now! Bring it ON!

My player, Mario, bolted swiftly through the curves and obstacles in the race. I threw the items I acquired with accuracy, placing me in….SECOND? What? No way. I called a rematch. I did this for around 9 races. I always got second. Who keeps-?

"HA, I am the Master of Mario Kart! You can't beat me, Ed. Same to you, Jasper. You'll never win against the top dog, the pro, the champ!!" Emmett pointed at us, laughing and yelling in our faces. He jumped around, doing his little victory dance. I stared at him like he was 8 years old. Man, it was just a GAME!

"Emmett, quiet down. You'll wake up Bella." He was yelling loud enough to do that. Wait, no! Shoot, I did not just say that. That was like telling them that they were winning. Emmett stopped his prancing and both of my brothers smiled smugly at me. They completely knew what I was thinking. I've got to get out of here.

"You know, I'm going to go get ready." I darted out the game room, before they could say anything. I ran a hand through my hair as I climbed the stairs. That was stupid. I just showed some form of care towards Bella. I can't let them win or let them know that they were winning. Ugh, I'm losing. I reached my room and took out a towel and change of clothes. I'll just take a quick shower; I'm filthy after lying down in the squishy meadow grass of Forks. The shower took 30 seconds since the temperature didn't matter. I'm a vampire after all.

I dressed rapidly and walked back to my room, ruffling my hair with the towel to dry it. I got all of my materials for school set. I heard the rest of my sibling's light footsteps patter against the floor as the got ready for school. My stereo clock said 7:21. Time to go. I carried my backpack down the stairs, car keys in hand.

"Let's go", I ordered my brothers and siblings. "Bye Esme, Carlisle." The others said their good byes and then marched out of the house. Jasper and Alice joined me in my car while Emmett and Rosalie went in Rosalie's. We backed out of the driveway and were on our way to our most favorite place in the world, SCHOOL! Note the sarcasm.

When you're human, you learn new stuff in school, which can get boring. But, the thing with us is that we already know everything that they're teaching, so it's extra-boring. We only go to appear normal, or as normal as we can be, to the humans. We got to school in 8 minutes, but it would have been 15 or twenty had we been going at the speed limit. Vampires love going fast.

I parked my silver Volvo and got out. I leaned on my car, waiting for everyone else.

"So Edward how's _your_ Bella?" Alice's voice rang, enough for the rest of my siblings. Everyone looked at me smiling mockingly, minus Rosalie, waiting for my answer. Their thoughts were all asking the same along with other teasing comments.

"Uh, I wouldn't know any more than you guys do. She was sleeping last time I saw her."

"Yeah. How are you guys getting along?"

"Fine. Just like you are getting along with her, Alice." I'm not telling them anything. "I'm going to head to class. See you guys." They murmured the same to me, still grinning. This is so annoying. And my school day isn't going to make it any better. I attended my classes, but I wasn't able to pay any attention to the teacher, not that I needed to. Anyway, no matter what I did, my thoughts would steer me to Bella. Her radiant hair, her small smile, her harmonic giggle, her heart-shaped face, and everything else would etch itself in all of my thoughts. How I yearned to see her.

_Wait, don't yearn. You don't like her Edward! _I told myself. She doesn't know me, and neither do I know her. But I would love to. You know, spend time with her and protecting her when she needs it, and help her and-

"Edward!" Emmett was waving his hand in front my face. "Yo, dude, wake up! The bell rang!"

I snapped my attention back to the present. I took in my surroundings; the cafeteria, that's where I am. There are only two more periods of class left.

"Daydreaming, Edward? I wonder about what." Alice teased.

Now, cue the three smug smiles and one menacing glare. And…there they are!

"Nothing, Alice. I just zoned out. I'm going to class." I headed to my locker to gather my books and material for biology. I later found myself in biology, the first one in, besides the teacher. I sat at my assigned table gazed out the window. My peaceful state didn't last long as the rest of my classmates clamored into the room. Rowdy teens.

I heard their thoughts speak at a quick pace. There was gossip and sports somewhere in there and I heard around five or six girls squeal in their minds. I recognized clearly two of them; Jessica Stanley and Lauren Maloroy. They always did that when they see me. Both of them want to 'hook up', as they say it, with me. Not in all eternity, ladies.

_There he is, Edward Cullen. He is so HOT! Oh he looked at me! Yes, he totally wants me. But, who wouldn't? I am totally awesome in, like, every single way._ That's Jessica's thoughts.

_Edward Cullen. Oh, what a sexy beast! He looked at me! I know he wants me. Ha. _There's Lauren. I winced at the small pet name she thought of. Yeah, once someone calls me something like that, I tune out completely.

You know, I wasn't looking at either of them actually. I was looking at the microscope on my table that happened to be in their directions. They are completely hopeless.

The teacher, Mr. Banner, entered the room. He told everyone to settle down and listen. He declared the instructions and we began our task. I looked at each glass and wrote down the description of each. There were around five. I finished halfway through class so the teacher skimmed through my notes. There weren't any more assignments left for him to give me, so I just sat there. See how fun school is here? There's more sarcasm.

I organized my materials and daydreamed some more about Bella. It's ok right now. No one is watching so there's no way that they are going to find out. Ha Ha!

The bell rang and I went to my last class, English. The teacher gave the class enough work to last the whole period. I finished the assignment with five minutes to spare. The bell rang and I sprinted out, eager to arrive home. I took the necessary books to my car and I waited anxiously for Alice and Jasper. They turned up after a while, but I was rushing them into the car. Alice raised her eyebrow at my odd actions and attitude. Jasper was telling me to calm down since it was influencing his mood. A gentle wave of calmness overcame me, forcing me to relax. I reached the house and all of us filed into the house.

Emmett's megaphone voice alerted our arrival to those in the house.

"Hi, Bella," Alice greeted. I moved my eyes to rest upon Bella. She was standing, nervous and magnificent, at the foot of the staircase. Everyone seemed to fade into the background as I took her in. Her actual presence was so much better than the memories and thoughts. Her in front of me tells me that a beautiful creature like herself truly exists. Emmett suddenly gasped sharply and took slow steps towards her.

"Furbie!!" What the hell? What is he talking about? I watched him pick up the small kitten and held her up really high, an idiotic grin spread across his face. Bella and Emmett exchanged some few words about the cat. I found out that the 'furbie' was the name of the kitten. He named her Furbie? Only Emmett can do that.

Although it was annoying, Bella seemed amused, but nervous. It also looked like she didn't want to upset anyone. She is so caring. Bella caught my eye and I was probably looking at her weird. I gave her a short nod and headed upstairs. I hadn't been able to say anything to her; it was like I froze. Unbelievable. I heard Alice tell Bella that she was taking her shopping for a new wardrobe. Bella quickly agreed and went to her room. I went back downstairs.

"Alice," I said to her. "Go easy on her, Alice. She's still hurt and you shouldn't overwhelm her."

"Don't worry Edward. Carlisle already told me. I'll take of_ your _Bella." She responded. I rolled my eyes at her, "Just be careful, please."

"I got it." I looked at her, doubtfully. Alice is usually very kind, but she can underestimate her energy and force. She shooed me away and I climbed back up the stairs.

I was on the second staircase when I heard the guest room door open. I paused and looked down at Bella. She was wobbling quickly to the stairs. On the first step, she trips. I ran inhumanly fast to catch. I wrapped my arm around her to keep her from somersaulting down the long stairs. I steadied her on the floor her back slightly touching my chest.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I was able to form a sentence. She _was_ standing against me, my arm around her. It's quite a distraction, but a pleasurable one.

"I'm sorry," she blurted.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"I can be very clumsy sometimes. You didn't have to do that, Edward." I loved how she said my name. But, what does she mean I didn't have to dot that?

"You could've hurt yourself further than you already are. Don't apologize." It would have been an incredibly nasty spill. I gave a reassuring crooked smile, but my conscience bumped in. I'm still holding her close to me. I shouldn't like this. I abruptly let go of her and stepped back. "I have to go." I retreated to my room. That was so rude, leaving her standing there. I should have led her all the way down, just in case she fell again. I listened for her and knew she was fine when Alice spoke. Good luck, Bella. You're going to need it.

I did my homework in a daze. I took longer than usual; I was finding it very difficult to concentrate for more than a certain amount of time. I kept drifting off into space. I almost slapped myself to keep from wandering. I finished my homework in an hour and a half. That is so weird. It's usually not even an hour, but I made it to one and a half. I'm losing it, really. I am.

I ran a hand through my hair and then down my face. I got up and started walking with no particular destination. I found myself at my piano on the second floor. The sun's rays were bathing the room with glorious light upon the obsidian black piano. It was almost beckoning my to play. I closed the door behind me and sat down on the matching black seat. The white keys lay there, waiting for me to play them. I stared from the first to eighth octave on the instrument. I gently placed my fingers on the keys and shut my eyes.

A melody suddenly filled the room, stunning me. It started so broken and just sad. My eyebrows furrowed, creating an unhappy expression. The speed increased slightly and fast paced staccatos were heard devising a suspenseful like theme. It slowed down just a tad to a sweet tune, but it didn't last long. It went back to the subtle staccatos except much more great. The speed went down and a calming rate. Then, it stopped, just like that.

Wow. That was me doing that. I have never made a song like that before. It held much passion and emotion. It was just, well, Wow. I stood up slightly and opened the top of the seat. I took out some music sheets and a pencil. I began writing. I began jotting down the notes of my song. This is my best yet.

All too soon, a car pulled into the driveway. Bella is back from the shopping expedition with Alice. I just sat on the seat, listening to them come upstairs to Bella's room. Bella's foots sounded lethargic and heavy. If Alice overwhelmed her…

Alice left and Bella soon did the same. She went upstairs to Carlisle's office. I guess she's all right now. I brought myself up and began trudging back to my room. Bella's scent was strong on the staircase to the third flood so I took my sweet time going up.

"Are you all right?" Carlisle's voice sounded concerned. I paused at my room's door. I really started listening intently.

"No, no. I'm fine." Bella's voice quivered. Something's not right. What's wrong? I barely registered the fact that everyone in the house had stopped whatever they were doing and was listening.

"May I?" Carlisle asked her. "Bella, what happened?"

"I…fell." She should really stop lying. She really can't do it right so why try?

_Where'd she get these? What the heck happened to her? This is just… _Carlisle's mind was jumbled. His thoughts were confused and they held pity and sadness. Damn it, what's wrong?!

"Bella, what was the 'trouble' you had when you were at your home…really?" There's the golden question. She cleared her throat nervously and began her story. The only sound in the house was her voice. No one dared to move or breath. We all just stood and listened to this girl's tragic story. I sprinted into Carlisle's office at the end of her tale and held her against me. I pressed my cheek against her mahogany hair and stroked her cheeks. I couldn't take it.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry that that happened to you." If I were human, I might have been crying with her. I can't believe it. I never knew about this and I wasn't able to protect her because of my lack of knowledge. Had I known, I would have taken her far away from that wretched hell to a perfect place where she would be happy. But I didn't. I somehow feel responsible for her sorrow.

She slowly started to calm down and she was half asleep. I looked at Carlisle, sorrowfully. He nudged his head in the direction of the door. I returned a nod and gently picked Bella up. She's really light for a human. I took her to my room and softly set her down. Her eyes were closed, but her hands still gripped my shirt. I attempted to pry her hands from it, but she tightened her grip.

"No", she managed to murmur. I scrunched my face into a confused grimace. Should I? Whatever, fine. I let a sigh escape my lips and I lied down next to her.

Bella scooted closer to me and pressed herself to me, her warmth running through me. There's that spark again, but it was consistent this time. I brought her a tad closer once I slithered my arm around her waist. I found myself humming that same song that I made today softly. I heard her breath even out so I figured that she must be unconscious. I brought my lips close to her ear to whisper:

"Good night, my Bella."

That's the second time I've done that. I was automatic, almost. I couldn't help myself from saying that.

I gazed at Bella, watching her sleep so peacefully. She was such a sweetheart. I can't understand how she went through that for so long. She is definitely strong. But why, in this world, her? What had she _ever_ done to deserve that fate? It's so unfair, unjust.

I caressed her rosy cheek again. She began murmuring incoherently. I froze, frightened that I might have awakened. Bella just fisted her hand around again and brought herself higher to rest her head in the crook of my neck. I widened my eyes slightly but I slowly loosened up. I hugged her against me and I rested my head on the top of hers.

Then, I watched my angel sleep.

* * *

Finally! Chapter 10. I know, it's crap, but it's important. I know I said I was going to update another chapter with this one, but it came out longer than I expected. So, the next will be next weekend.

Yeah. I've nothing much else to say. All that's going on is the regular: you know, life. Just one tiny little thing:

**!!ReMeMbEr, ReAd AnD ReViEw!!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

BPOV

Mmm…this feels great. I was pressing against this hard yet comfortable thing next to me. It was holding me tight and stroking my hair. I don't know who this is, but they smell good and they should keep doing what they're doing. I hummed contently and pressed my head further. The person gasped and froze, pausing mid-stroke. No, don't stop. Keep going!

"No." I mumbled. The person shook with laughter. What's so funny? I find no humor here. The person's hand took their hand from my hair and cupped my cheek instead. Now, that's great. I smiled, but I tried to hide it. I don't want to wake up just yet. The person commenced rubbing my cheek and then I heard a voice.

"Bella? Hey, I know you're awake." I know that voice all too well. I haven't heard it much, but I could identify it anywhere, anytime. I slowly opened my eyes to the dull sun. There was barely any light shining. The sun likes to slack off, I guess. I looked up to see Edward propped up on his elbow gazing down at me with amusement. I could wake up like this everyday. His golden eyes weren't as bright. Huh, weird. They were brighter the first time I saw him.

I let it pass and recalled the past events. I told them, didn't I? I, of course, broke down afterwards. I should really stop crying. It's getting annoying and I can't imagine how Edward must feel.

"I'm sorry", I said groggily. Edward's whole face changed from amusement to confusion. He raised an eyebrow at me, totally befuddled.

"I cried again. I told you guys my story yesterday, right?" I rubbed my eyes and slowly got into a sitting position. I took a quick peek at Edward's sad expression.

"Yes, you did. I overheard you talking to Carlisle and you started crying", he reported sadly, bringing himself up to sit upright. "Did that really happen, Bella? What you said?"

I nodded my head, yes. He sighed, almost sounding angry. His hand mussed up his hair as his hand passed through it. "May I ask a question?"

"Sure."

"Wh-why did you…put up with it?" He struggled for the right words. "You could have done something. You don't deserve that kind of… treatment, Bella" Edward's sounding caring again. That is just so confusing. He was so reserved yesterday and now here he his lying next to me, having a conversation with me.

"I was…scared. I didn't know what to do." I looked at him, clearly. He was looking at me with this concerned and puzzled face. He sighed, frustrated, and ran a hair through his hair once again. Edward pinched the bridge and nodded his head. He had no response.

"Edward?" Wow, I love saying his name.

"Yes?" Edward answered. He searched my eyes for some clue of my question.

"Why did you help me when I was crying?" Edward was taken aback by my question, apparently. He passed a hand through his hand, an action that meant he was frustrated or troubled, I now knew. He's done it three times in the past two minutes. His hair went into a more disarray than before. It was still gorgeous.

"You were_ crying,_ Bella. It was obvious that you needed some comfort. And, anyway, I already told you, the day we found you. I care about you."

Edward crawled off the couch and stood upright on the floor. I watched him walk to the other side of the bed. He walked so majestically. Every motion was smooth and graceful. I don't even have a quarter of his elegance. No, I don't contain any elegance. I'm just a wobbling, constantly tumbling klutz.

"Bella?" Edward's voice interrupted my little observations. I blinked my eyes repeatedly and saw Edward's hand reaching toward me.

"Come on. I bet you're hungry." Edward gave me a smile, but in no way did it reach his eyes. He's still definitely upset. I reached out and grasped his stone-like hand. He gently pulled me out of bed and set me on the floor. We walked hand-in-hand downstairs. We reached the kitchen, but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?", I asked Edward.

"My brothers and sisters are at school, Esme went grocery shopping and Carlisle is at work. Oh, and Esme took Furbie with her. She wanted to go to get some stuff for her." I heard Edward say from the refrigerator. So we are all alone. I just know I'm going to embarrass myself.

"Why are you staying?" I questioned. Edward's head revealed itself from the fridge and he went to the stove carrying ingredients for breakfast. He set them all down and looked at me, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you getting out of bed and someone has to keep you from hurting yourself. Esme is probably going to do other sorts of shopping and she's not going to be home any time soon." Edward answered with a crooked grin. "So what do you want to eat, Bella? We have waffles, toast, egg, fruit, pancakes…umm."

"I'll have waffles and egg. Let me help." I walked around the table to the stove. I opened the bag of waffles and placed it in the toaster. Edward's eyes were on me as I turned around and walked to his side. "What?" Was I too bold?

"Oh, nothing." Edward bent down and got a small pan from the cupboard. He set it down once he got it and turned on the stove. "Do you want fruit?"

"Sure." I replied. He opened the strawberries and grapes. "I'll cut these and you cook the egg." He ordered. I nodded my head and slipped some butter into the pan. It sizzled and I spread it round the pan. I cracked the egg and let it plop into the skillet. It immediately crackled at contact with the hot object. I threw the shell into the garbage and retrieved a spatula from a hanger to flip the egg. Soon enough it was done and I placed it on the plate that Edward got. All the fruit were there and the waffle was steaming at the side.

"Aren't you going to eat, Edward?" I almost forgot about his food. How inconsiderate of me.

"No, it's okay. I'm not hungry." Edward replied quickly. Does no one eat in this family? I looked at him doubtfully, but I sat down at the table and began eating anyway. Edward followed and sat down across me. I grew more and more self-conscience as he kept studying me.

"So… what are we doing today, Edward?" I had to break the silence with something. I mean, the only sound before my voice was the clanging of utensils and my loud chewing.

"What do _you_ want to do? We could watch a movie or play Wii, or something."

"A movie sounds great!" I devoured the food and washed the dishes while Edward dried and put the away.

"How about we take a shower first?" Edward asked. I nodded and both of us went upstairs. I went to my room and he went to his. I got my towel and went to the bathroom on the second floor. I crossed the hallway and took a shower. Once I got out, I noticed that I forgot to bring my clothes. That's great. I guess I'll just have to get back to the room. I wrapped the towel around me and opened the door slowly, looking both ways for Edward. I don't want him to see me like this. I walked quickly; I don't want to risk the chance of tripping and falling by jogging. Speed walking his safe for me. I was halfway down the hallway when Edward appeared at the foot of the second staircase.

I froze mid-step and he did too. We just stood there, unmoving, staring at each other. Shocked, Edward shut his eyes and turned away.

"Sorry!" he managed to say, completely tense. He ran extremely fast down the other staircase and went out of view. I stood there staring where I last saw him, blushing madly. I shook my head and got inside the guest room. So that was my first embarrassing moment of the day. I dressed myself and reluctantly went downstairs.

I reached the first floor and searched for Edward.

I finally found him in some room with a large couch, a Wii, shelves full of movies and a huge TV. I walked toward the shelves of movies. I gaped at the variety of movies and the quality of everything else. Their richness doesn't cease to surprise me.

"So what do you want to watch?" Edward asked from behind me. I jumped and turned around to see Edward smiling down at me. He was standing really close to me, but I pushed the thought aside. Answer the question!

"I can pick?" It's his house; he should pick the movie.

"Sure. You're the guest." He chuckled at my shocked expression. I looked back at the DVDs and closed my eyes. I moved my arm from right to left and stopped randomly. I touched the movie and said, "This one."

"This one? Okay then. Come on." He placed his hand on my back and led me to the couch. I sat down while he took the movie and slid it into the DVD player. He got the remote and sat down beside me. He pressed a button and the menu of "Quarantine" came up. My eyes widened at my choice. I'm such a scaredy-cat when it comes to horror movies.

"Are you sure you want to watch this, Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. I nodded my head. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah", I squeaked and Edward pressed play.

-----------------------~O~------------------------

I grabbed Edward's shirt and dug half of my face into his chest. Gosh, this is so freaking scary! I was pressed against Edward and he had a hand on my back rubbing soothing circles. I would jump every ten seconds and squeal. I'm going to get nightmares.

"AAAAHHH!" the lady in the movie screamed as the rabid freaks chased her. I let a soft scream and Edward immediately murmured soothing words in my ear. "It's okay. It's not real." That's what Edward would say along with similar phrases.

I squealed one last time as the final scene came to an end. I was still clinging onto Edward as if my life depended on it. He chuckled lightly.

"Scared, Bella?" he laughed mockingly. I glared at him, but he just smiled lightly and got up to put the DVD in its case. I got up and stretched, hearing cracks.

"No, not in the least." I joked with a small laugh. Edward gave me his crooked smile. The front door opened and footsteps came in. It must be the other Cullens. It's 2:30 already? Time flies. Both of us walked to the main entrance of the house and saw them. The only one not here was Dr.C- Carlisle.

They saw us walking near them and they locked theirs eyes on me. I saw, once again, my cat, or Furbie, resting atop Emmett's shoulder. Emmett wasn't smiling thought. Do they know? Did Carlisle tell them? Some of them gave me small sympathetic smiles and Rosalie wasn't even glaring at me. Yeah, they know.

"So, you guys know, right?" I asked them. There were murmurs of 'yeah' and nods.

"Yeah, Carlisle told us last night." Alice said, her usual happiness not present. I nodded and then Esme walked in carrying bags of groceries.

"Hi Bella", she greeted with a soft smile. I returned the smile, "Hi Esme, do you need help with those?"

"Oh, you can help if you want to." She answered, knowing that I was going to help anyway. She walked into the kitchen and I was going to follow, when Rosalie said something.

"Bella, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For treating you the way I did. I didn't know and you didn't deserve it."

"Oh, it's okay." And at that I walked into the kitchen to I help Esme put the groceries away. She already had the bags from the car and was already putting them away. There were around ten bags and she carried them all in one trip. She's strong, I guess. Esme fixed a little meal as lunch. It was perfect, as usual. Even though it's 'usual', I never get tired of it. I could eat her cooking for the rest of my life. I went upstairs afterwards to the guest room and just gazed through the window. I've been doing this a lot lately.

I wasn't really thinking. Or maybe I was. But it wasn't about Edward! Really! Fine, it was. I just can't get him out of my head. It's not like I mind though. He's so perfect and nice. What's not to like? But, he would never like any like me. I'm not good enough for him, or anyone for that matter. I'm just a weird, broken little girl with no acknowledgeable skills and not pretty in any way.

_Knock-knock. _

"Come in." I answered. Emmett came in, smiling widely at me. My cat was lying on his broad shoulder. You know, I might as well call her Furbie. She's got a name; I should use it.

"Hey, Bella! You wanna play Wii?", he asked me, his eyes hopeful. He was holding up a control, offering it to me. He's asking me? To play with him? Wait, _he_ wants _me_ to play with him? My shock was slowly fading away as my answer formed inside my head.

"Um, sure. Sure." I got up and followed him down to that room I went to earlier today. Emmett inserted some game into the Wii and gave me a remote with a weird steering wheel. What I do with this?

I observed Emmett put his remote in the slot and I did the same. Mario Kart came up on screen. He pressed a file and then the two-player mode. I copied the buttons Emmett pressed for the characters.

"Uh, Emmett?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you… play?"

"You just hold this button to go, this one to throw stuff that you get, and use the steering wheel to steer." I nodded, telling him I understood.

I'm going to lose anyway. Emmett chose a race and the countdown started.

"I'm going to go easy on ya, Bells." He chuckled. _Bing!_ The cars sped forward, thank God, mine included. I sped through all of the curves and Emmett did too. This it so much fun! I love this game already.

I crossed the finish line and I got FIRST! Cool, first time, first place. Maybe it's just beginners' luck. Emmett looked at me incredulously.

"Rematch and I'm not gonna go easy this time", he declared. I smiled back at him, ready for the next race. He picked a harder one this time.

Still, I won. Emmett kept asking for a rematch and no matter what I'd win. Edward and Jasper came to watch and soon joined us. We raced against each other, throwing bombs and putting in obstacles for the others to fall into. Even with Jasper and Edward playing, I would still win. Here's something I'm good at!

"Damn, Bella. You're really good." Alice complemented. I snapped my head to look behind me. She scared the crap out of me! I didn't even hear her come in.

"And she's the first to beat Emmett." Jasper added.

"It was beginners' luck." Emmett grumbled, grumpy that he had lost.

"Emmett, she has beaten you fifty times, both races and battles. I don't think she's a beginner after that." Edward countered. Emmett's frown deepened and his brow furrowed further. Everyone laughed at his childish actions.

Then, we heard the door swing open and footsteps on the caramel wood floor. It was Carlisle. It's around eight, so that must be when his shift ends, obviously.

"Kids? Esme? Meeting, please." He announced loud enough for everyone to hear.

Emmett turned the game off and took all of the remotes to put them in the drawer. He turned the TV off and went out of the room. The rest of them followed. Edward offered his hand to me with a small smile. I gave him a questioning gaze, but he just nodded his head out of the room. I guess I'm invited to the meeting. I grabbed his hand and he swiftly pulled me up. The small smile went into a beautiful crooked one. I returned the smile, like I had a choice. It was almost automatic.

Edward twirled me around and guided me with a hand on the small of my back. I could walk like this with his hand on my back anytime. We eventually reached a room with a large, smooth mahogany table. The family members were already sitting, all of their eyes on me. Am I in trouble? What did I do wrong?

I nervously took the last seat available after Edward sat down. Thank God, I was next to him. It'd be kind of awkward it I wasn't. Carlisle was sitting on the opposite end of the large table, Esme on his right and Emmett on his left. Rosalie was next to Emmett and Jasper after Esme. Alice was between me and Jasper and Edward was between me and Rosalie.

"Good evening, Bella." Carlisle greeted.

"Good evening." I replied.

"How are you doing?" Small talk, huh? Hopefully, it's leading somewhere.

"I'm fine."

"How's life here? Any trouble at all?" he asked with some hand gestures.

"Everything's fine. I'm enjoying myself fine. I'll be out of here in no time." I answered. I don't want to leave, but it's not my place to say. It _is_ their house and they won't want me to stay. I broke into it, so why would they want me to? I noticed Edward's stiff figure and his eyes studying me. There was some hope in his eyes and that same odd feeling that I saw earlier.

"Bella, we had a meeting similar to this one last night, after you told us why you ran away. We discussed a certain subject and, after much deliberation, we came to a decision." Carlisle paused and peered from person to person.

I did the same, attempting to find some clue of what Carlisle was talking about. I couldn't catch anything and, boy, was it frustrating. I couldn't take it; Carlisle still hadn't spoken. He was confirming with everyone, through the eyes. He finally turned his gaze towards me and held eye contact. I waited, completely anxious. Edward, I could see at the corner of my eye, keeping his stare on me. He appeared anxious, same as me.

"Bella", Carlisle began. I leaned a tad forward, my eyes wide. Then he said:

"Bella, would you like to become part of the Cullens?"

I gaped at him, unbelieving. "Excuse me?"

"Bella, we would like to adopt you."

* * *

YaY! I finally updated. I know it has been FOREVER and I'm way off schedule. I had to write another story for school, I have to read a book for Spanish (but I haven't started and it's due next week XD =S), study for a health test, and study for an etymology quiz. And some relatives came over during the weekend and it'd be rude to ignore them and stuff. So....yeah.. Life is completely merciless, and to think that there's worse yet to come...ugh. You know? LoLz! I know I have more to say, but I forgot so forget it.

Anyways, there's some stuff happening in this chapter. There's Bella and Edward bonding and Bella and family bonding. There's Rosalie apologizing for her crappy behavior and that question: "..would you like to become part of the Cullens?" I know I would, but they aren't asking me. Teehee =P. So next chapter is coming up in a week or two, _**hopefully.**  
Ok, everyone, little thing left that you know I say: _

_**-- !! Remember, Read and Review !! --** _


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

My posture went rigid, my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. The only sound in the room was probably the beating of my heart. I had stopped breathing and I just completely tensed up.

_Adoption, he says. He- they want to adopt me._

I couldn't form any thoughts; my mind went totally blank. Who would want to adopt me? No one. I don't deserve anyone at all. I haven't done anything to deserve such a wonderful offer. Yet, here I am, a beautiful family offering to adopt. I've never imagined anything like this before, ever. I thought that my life wasn't going to get that much better. This is just… I don't know. Overwhelming, unbelievable, shocking.

I ducked my head and covered my eyes with my left hand. My right was still resting atop the table. It was formed in a fist. I sucked in a deep breath and cleared my throat. "Why?" I asked without making eye contact. I didn't even lift my head to look at any of them.

"Bella? Hey." Edward's beautiful voice sounded. A cold hand grasped mine and the owner's thumb was rubbing across the top of my warm hand. My eyes looked at the hand and then up the arm to see Edward. He was gazing directly at me, his face serious and his eyes sincere.

"We know what happened, Bella. You told us. We want to help you out. You didn't deserve what that mons- that guy did to you." His eyes were almost pleading. I reluctantly broke eye contact and looked at everyone else. All of them were so nice and considerate. All of them were awaiting my answer. Do I deserve this? Can I accept this?

I took another look at everyone's expression. No glares, just hoping and kind faces with some hint of a smile. Rosalie looked almost indifferent, though. Well, I prefer that than those dagger-like eyes.

I took in a deep breath as I lowered my head once I came to a decision. I looked directly and Edward's anxious, gorgeous face and nodded my head….Yes. "Yes", I voiced softly, but enough volume for all to here. Edward broke out into a glorious smile as everyone else let out their held-in breath.

Oh my…I said yes. They are going to _adopt_ me! Holy…! Just WOW! I let out a small smile and let out a breath myself. "May I be excused?", I asked softly.

"Yes, of course, Bella", Carlisle permitted with a gentle smile. I scooted out of my chair and trotted upstairs to the guest room. After climbing up the flight of stairs, I closed the door behind me once entering the room and sat against the bed facing the window that displayed the outside. It was twilight. Perfect timing. It's my absolute favorite part of the day. Even though it shows the end of a day, it's just indescribably beautiful.

I need to think. My life has now completely changed its course. I never planned this or even _considered_ this sort of thing. I played what just occurred over and over again in my head. It had been so unexpected. I kept thinking and I heard some mumbles from downstairs. I bet their regretting their decision, but I should just bask in this moment right now. Forget the future for now. Eventually, I heard chairs shifting; they're done talking, I guess.

I thought of a day with the Cullens. All their kind faces and Rosalie's indifferent expression. I'd be able to see Edward every day! Wow, I hadn't noticed. It would so extremely wonderful. I'd have the brothers and sisters I never had. I suddenly felt overwhelmed, and it was so intense, I began to cry. But, for once, it wasn't because I was sad or scared. For once, it was because I was happy.

-------EPOV-------

"Carlisle, are you sure about this?" Rosalie questioned, anxious. She was very much opposed to this, but she gave in. However, it was only to partially make up for her bad attitude toward Bella. Finally, she feels guilty. Though, I would've preferred that her rudeness hadn't been shown at all from the beginning.

"Yes, I am Rosalie." Carlisle spoke, but Rosalie still felt unsure.

"We could have just given her money or something. We didn't have to _adopt _her." Rosalie said.

"Where would she have gone, Rose?" I countered.

"A motel or something." Rosalie wasn't wavering. She definitely still didn't like Bella. I'm not going to let Rosalie hurt Bella. It was unjust.

"She's be better here than in a motel, Rosalie. " Alice joined. She had taken a liking to Bella. She was one more shopping buddy.

"Yeah, come on Rose. Lighten up! We're getting another little sister." Emmett said while stroking the kitten. When are those two not together when in the house? Rosalie just glared at us, knowing that she was losing the fight. She stood up and exited the room with Emmett at her heels. Everyone soon stood and left, pondering on what had just occurred.

I was the last to stand and leave. I sprinted upstairs to my room and shut the door. I sat against my bed to gaze outside, the last traces of sunlight disappear behind the horizon and the white stars and the moon took their place. Beautiful, but not as much as the goddess down on the second floor.

The soon-to-be Cullen. I can't believe it. Bella is going to become part of our family. I'm going to be able to look at her every single day. But she's human. And we're vampires. What are we going to do about that? After tonight, she's going to find out some time, somehow what monstrous creatures we are.

She'll be scared out of her wits. I can imagine her fearful expression as she sprints clumsily away from us, screaming in terror. I flinched at the horrible scenario that will most likely occur. I mean, that's how any human would react after a discovery like that.

No, don't thing about that. It's way too depressing. I should be happy and privileged. Living with her, I never would've imagined. I took a deep breath and massaged my face. I'm happy, but the horrible image of her screaming away from us kept crawling into my mind. I thought of listening to my iPod so I stood up to find. As I walked toward the stereo to take it out the dock, I heard a sniffle and some muffled sobs from Bella's room.

I crept down the flight of stairs to the second floor. I stepped toward her closed door and shyly knocked. "Hey, Bella? Are you all right?" I heard her clear her throat repeatedly.

"Um, yeah," she croaked. Her voice was thick with tears.

"May I enter, Bella?"

"S-sure."

I twisted the knob and opened the door. Bella was sitting against her bed, just like I had been just a couple of moments ago. I shut the door and walked toward her. I sat next to her and studied her face. Her eyes were puffy and there were tear streaks on her cheeks. She regrets her decision. Of course! She hadn't given it much thought downstairs and after much thought, she thinks it was wrong.

"Bella, do you regret it, your choice?" I already know the answer, but I need her to say it.

Her eyebrows furrowed, confused. "N-no."

What? "No? Then why were you crying?" Now, I'm confused.

"Oh. I was just, you know, overwhelmed. I wasn't sad, Edward. I'm fine."

Overwhelmed. Not regretful. "Really? Are you sure your fine?" She nodded her head, yawning at the end of it. Her eyes half closed and she rubbed her eyes. "You should go to sleep, Bella. It's been a long day."

"No, I'm ok." She said as another yawn escaped her mouth. I stared at her, unconvinced. "I'm not tired, Edward." Well, she's stubborn. I took a deep sigh.

"Bella, go to sleep." I enforced, but she just shook her head. Bella rested her head against the bed and continued gazing out the window. We stayed in a comfortable silence. Bella's head slowly fell to rest on my shoulder, but she was partially awake. Her eyes were closing and opening slightly.

"Shhhh. Go to sleep, Bella." And at that, Bella finally closed her eyes, slipping into unconsciousness. Finally. She's as stubborn as a mule. I stroked her silk hair and caressed her cheek. She's so beautiful. I picked her up and set her down on her bed. I detached her fingers from my shirt. She made quick to grab a fistful once I picked her up. I did one last caress and turned to leave.

"Edward." I whipped around, surprised that I had woken her up. But as I looked at her, her eyes were closed. I let out a tiny small and exited the room.

* * *

I KNOWWWWW! It's been FOREVER! I'm soooo sorry. I'm such an ass, but I had writers block along with school. I haven't had a break yet, guys. The first break I'll get is Thanksgiving week, sorry. It'll be a while from now.

So yeah, this chapter was pretty difficult to write. Probably the toughest up till now. I couldn't do it well, but this is it, I guess. And I know it's a short chapter, but I just wanted to post something. But I put some effort in this! Believe me! I don't think writing this story is going to get any easier from her on in so I'll be taking a while to write the following chapters. I'll try not to take a whole month, like I did this one! If I do, then sorry times a million.

**--R****emember, Read and Review--**


End file.
